Somebody like you
by loves-emo-guys-with-hair
Summary: What happens when a new member is added to team 7, and baffles even Sasuke...expect Naruto and Sakura bashing...flames allowed...SasXOc...story better than summary...COMPLETE
1. Meet and Greet

Somebody like you Disclaimer: woulda, coulda, wisha, don'ta own Naruto 

Time: Before Chunnin Exams, during, and after. Age 14 later, I'll tell you when

Summary: A new member is brought to our fav. squad b/c of old ties w/ Kakashi. How will team 7 react w/ the new member? How will the Chunnin exams end? And most importantly…how long will it take b/f the newbie hits Naruto? XD sasXoc

**Meet and Greet**

"Okay guys, that's enough, stop for a moment. I have something important to tell you and somebody for you to meet." Sakura stopped watching Naruto and Sasuke spar. Both boys continued to fight with just a glance at their sensei. "I said stop. Not continue." Sasuke sighed and knocked Naruto to the ground.

"You heard him, stop…dope." Sasuke then walked over to where Sakura was and sat down. Naruto turned red and started to yell at Sasuke but Kakashi cleared his throat and shook his head. "That's enough Naruto. Now, are paying attention? Good."

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke…I want you to meet our newest member of team 7…Arene." Kakashi said, pointing to a person in a black cloak underneath a large tree.

"But Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura questioned. "I thought we were put in sects of three. Why would there be a fourth in a squad? What would that do for us?"

"Sakura…" Kakashi looked at her. "We _are _put in squads of three for a reason, but in this case, a fourth is…lets just say it's required. Wink Don't worry; I don't believe that Arene here will be interested in Sasuke." Blushing, Sakura looked away from Kakashi and glanced at Sasuke, who, in turn, ignored her.

"HEY, Kakashi-sensei! Why doesn't she say anything? What's her name? Irene?" Naruto blurted, excited that this person could respect him.

"Arene, not Irene, Naruto." Kakashi corrected. "But for talking, she doesn't do much of. She just watches and makes mental notes of everything she sees. Right Arene?" They looked over at the tree. Wearing a hood on her head, the squad could not see her face. But when Kakashi said her name, the hood turned and faced them.

Kakashi laughed, "You see guys, I don't know anyone who is a better silent fighter. Zabuza would not be even _close_ to her. Arene is mentally and physically fit. And her chakra level, well…you'll see."

"Kakashi-sensei, is she that good?" Naruto asked. "She doesn't look all that."

"Hmn, let's have our own little exam. I'll let you choose Naruto. Do you want the Bells or a 1 on 1 match?"

"1 on 1!"

"Okay, Sakura vs. Arene; Naruto vs. Sasuke. Is that okay Arene?" The squad started. Arene was next to them, staring at Sakura. Well, the hood was still on, but the hood was facing Sakura. After a moment, the hood moved and looked at Kakashi. "Good, ready? Begin!!"


	2. That was quick

Disclaimer: Me still no own Naruto

That was quick!

Arene and Sakura's match lasted 1.5 minutes. Sakura had spent 1 minute trying to find a good place to hide so she could attack. The .5 was the time it took for Sakura to throw a kunai and have it taken from halfway of its target and have it positioned at her neck by Arene. Sakura blinked and looked inside the hood; where she could see narrowed eyes staring into her emerald ones.

"Good job Arene." Kakashi said. "Sakura, you need to work on your reactions." Sakura looked at her sensei dully, and then looked at Arene, who held out the kunai. Sakura took it and tried to smile. Arene nodded and froze. Looking over to the boys, she pushed Sakura to the ground.

"Hey!!" Pointing to the fight that was still going on with the boys, Arene ducked. Sakura couldn't see anything worth to duck for, and was about to ask why she was pushed when a shruiken and 3 kunai went flying though the air where Sakura's head had been seconds before. "Thank you! How did you know-" Arene turned and walked away. "Hey! Wait! How did you know they were coming?"

"Good job Sasuke, but you didn't have to slash Naruto with the kunai 'to be safe'. You knocked him out, there was no need for him to fake it." Kakashi sighed, picking up Naruto, seeing if he should stop training to take the unconscious boy to the hospital.

"Ramen…" Naruto mumbled, before slowly waking up.

"He'll be fine." Kakashi laughed. "Let's break for lunch. After that, we'll have the final match: Sasuke vs. Arene. Okay?"

_Hi people who actually got this far. This is loves-emo-guyz-w/-hair or L-E-G-W-H; I have now officially written 2 fanfics. My first was an eragon fanfic that sucked badly. If you don't believe me, check yourself. It was called: the pain I endured, my name was either williamsd or williamsd2749, and I don't know which. Cause I don't care. I like writing for entertainment, not for a summer project for the school. But this is so much more fun :D yay fun!! But please go on ahead and review and flames are welcome. I think flames help w/ making good—AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GETTING OFF SUBJECT!!! BADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBADBAD NEWAYZ! This is a sasXoc fanfic. You probably will no be able to tell for at least 15 chapters. Yes im planning to write that much. T-T Im getting off sub again T-T can I do anything right? If you are reading the story and find something in parentheses, it is an action. By the way…Arene's name is pronounced UGH-REEN w/ reen rhyming w/ green. Also, if I end a sentence w/ two stars, that means I'm changing the scene or the people talking. I'll let ya'll go now to read the rest of the story if you hadn't stopped reading this really long intro. _

_XD bye-bye_


	3. Wasted Ramen

Disclaimer: No own Naruto

Wasted Ramen

At Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke talked about Arene. "I didn't even see her move. I just blinked and I had my kunai at my neck." Sakura was hysteric. "And she knew that your shruiken and kunais were going to be _before_ you threw them."

"So you don't know any of her jutsu." Sasuke said. "She watched me and Naruto's match, saw a lot of my jutsu, and made 'notes' on how to defeat me. That puts me at a disadvantage."

"Hmn. Hey, Sasuke." Naruto nudged his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna finish your ramen? You know, its not good to waste ramen."

"Here."

"THANKS!"

"Hey Sasuke, how are you doing today?" Ino came into the bar with Choji and Shikamaru.

"Hey Cho, Shik."

"What's up Naruto."

"How troublesome."

"Ino-pig"

"Forehead"

"HEY GUYS! We have a new person on our squad!"

"Really? Who? What's his name?"

"Her name is Arene."

"HER!!" Ino yelled. "Sasuke, why didn't you tell me that there was a new girl hanging around you? Huh? Is she _that _ugly for me not to meet?"

Sasuke sighed. "We need to go. Kakashi-sensei will be waiting for us and by the time we get there, we will be a minute late."

"Don't worry, Sasuke." Sakura laughed. "Kakashi-sensei is always late. So he won't know that we were too!"

"Still, we should go. I rather not risk it. Lets go. We can walk. "

"Bye Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. See you later."

"Bye Naruto, Bye Sakura."

"Bye Sasuke. I hope I'll you later."

_I'm back…he-he. I hope you could've told who was talking and who was replying O.O What can go wrong, Hmn, what, what, what. What? YES!!! Yesyesyesyes . . nobody around_

_I know what to do. Mwahhahahahaha, review!_


	4. Favor

Disclaimer: Own Naruto I do not

Refresher: _Sasuke sighed. "We need to go. Kakashi-sensei will be waiting for us and by the time we get there, we will be a minute late."_

"_Don't worry, Sasuke." Sakura laughed. "Kakashi-sensei is always late. So he won't know that we were too!"_

Favor

When Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke got to the training field, they stopped in shock. There was Kakashi-sensei fighting against Arene, and losing. Kakashi had lifted his headband and was using his Sharingan and was using and wasting a lot of chakra to just keep himself from being beaten down. He was using shruiken, kunai, and the same jutsus that he used on Zabuza when he was alive. But, the attempts were useless as Arene simply dodged and blocked his attacks with a single kunai. Right when Kakashi thought he had an opening, Arene twisted and knocked him down. Arene was about to make her final move when she stopped in mid blow. She jumped back and looked at the team. Both her and Kakashi sat down.

"You three are… 4 minutes… late. What do-" Kakashi gasped. "-Do you have… to say… for your…selves?"

"Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei? You're breathing rather hard." Sakura asked. "Should we wait until tomorrow to have the final match?"  
"No." Kakashi said. "I fought Arene to use up of some of her chakra. So it could be somewhat even. Sasuke, are you ready to fight?"

"Yes."

"Arene are you—I don't even have to ask you do I? Ready? Be—"

"Wait!"

"…Yes Sasuke?"

"Arene…could you…do me a…favor?" The hood faced him. "Could you…take off your hood? So I know that your taking me seriously" Arene just stared at him. Looking at Kakashi, her shoulders shrugged and she lifted her hand and pulled off her hood. Sasuke stared. Naruto stared. Sakura stared. Kakashi asked if she un-dyed her hair. Smiling, Arene threw her long black ponytail over her shoulder and stared back at the gaping squad. Settling her glittering gold eyes on Sasuke,

"What, are you going to stare all day? Or are we gonna fight?"

_Mwahhahahhaha_

_Sorry about the shortness, I had a brain-fart and a little sister messing up the keyboard. I'll type a lot more in the next chappy, kay? I promise,_

_I was thinking about putting her eye color in the 2nd page, when Sakura looked in the hood. But I like this better. So? Whatdoyouthink? Don't keep it in your head. REVIEW IT!! Also. Should I have the fight quick and simple? Or long and bloody? I like that last one, don't you? Whatdoyouthink? Don't keep it in your head. REVIEW IT!! AND BELIEVE IT TOO!!_

_One more thing, I'm gonna have a lot of point of view changes in the next chap. So expect that. I'll have each point of view in a different font so you can tell who is who.  Okay? Thnx! L-E-G-W-H_


	5. Powerful

Disclaim: Naruto wants me to own him, but I don't

Powerful

"Yes Sasuke, are you going to stare all day, or are you going to fight?" Kakashi mimicked Arene and attempted to do his best 'I'm Sasuke and I'm too cool for you' smirk. Sasuke blushed and mumbled something. "What? I can't understand you."

"Fight. Lets start."

"Great, begin."

Arene jumped back and started to stare at her opponent. He seemed thrown off by her appearance.

[Arene's view

Why must every guy that sees me, or more my face, react in the same manner? I expected more from this guy since, according to Kakashi, is not affected by anything, esp. girls. But I guess I should expect this from Kashi. Still can't believe he is a sensei now. Hn, this guy is more affected with my eyes, I wonder if—whoa!

[Norm view

At the last second, Arene dodged a kunai, flipped backwards to avoid Sasuke's tai-jutsu, grabbed a kunai from the ground, spun around, and threw at Sasuke's feet in order to keep him at bay while she brought herself up to speed.

[Sasuke's view

Dang! Can't she stay still? That kunai almost pierced my foot. I think I caught her by surprise though. That helps, not by much. Hmn, I've seen those eyes before. Where? Just where? She looked mad when I threw that kunai at her, and for that one moment, I knew where I saw those eyes. But I just forgot the where. I'll ask Kakashi-sensei later, but for now—HEY!!

[Norm view

Arene came up to Sasuke, and gave him a playful but strong punch to the shoulder. Sasuke started and swung his fist while ducking a slashing kunai. Arene leaned back and gave a powerful kick to the chin.

[Arene's view

Dang! Wasn't trying to make him fly. I wasn't even trying to hit him. I just wanted to get some space between us, that kick would've done right if he didn't run into my foot. Here he comes. Looks mad. Why are my eyes so interesting?!?

[Sasuke view

I thought Kakashi-sensei was acting like he was losing, but he would not have been able to waste chakra. She's the real thing, and she's playing with me. Her technique is familiar… so are her eyes…is she related to…no, I don't think so…but I don't know anything about him. Hmn…it looks like I will have to pull something off to get back on top…I guess I'll have to do it…I wasn't expecting to use it this early in the match though…

[Norm view

Sasuke jumped back and started to make hand signs. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" A fireball shot out of his mouth. Arene froze as the flame came to her.

[Arene view

Hmn. wasn't expecting this. Let's see how powerful this thing is.


	6. Is that a jutsu?

Disclaim: I own Naruto, in my dreams

_I just want to take a second to thank Zakuro17, fire halo, uchiha hikari, lovefatedestiny, kokoro sakae, GaaraRomySox, and XxPosined DreamsxX for reviewing and story alerting and (eek!) adding to fav. author and story T-T I feel so loved, don't worry, i shall try to update everyday, and i already wrote 28 chappys, so i update at least 4 or 5 everyday, and lovefatedestiny, you shall know who is brother soon, soon. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!_

Is that a jutsu?

Sasuke's view

Why isn't she moving? What is she doing?

[Norm view

As the Flame covered Arene, Naruto and Sakura watched with large eyes.

"Did you see that Naruto? She didn't move! Is she crazy?"

"I don't know Sakura. But I think I saw her hands move. Do you think she was doing a jutsu?"

"Maybe, what do you think sensei?" Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't know. She was never the one to show off. That was more her brother's style—"

"She has a brother? What's his name? What's he like? Other than showoffie?" Kakashi stopped and stared at the two, while banging himself over the head for letting that out, mentally of course.

"Why are you so interested in Arene? But as for your questions, yes she has a brother. He was kind of like Sasuke; quiet, top of class, surrounded by adoring girls, even if he hated it. That's about it."

"But what's his name?"

"…I said too much. But let's just say he's dead now, okay? And don't ask Arene anything, alright?"

"But is he, you know, dead?"

"that's enough questions. Just watch the match.

Sasuke finished the fireball. As the flame died down, Sasuke could only stare. There was Arene, still in the flames, cloak on fire, and hand in a jutsu. But what got Sasuke was that only her cloak was burning. Opening her eyes, Arene did another hand sign and the same jutsu that Sasuke performed came back to him, but larger and greater intensity. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Sasuke's view

How? What did she do? How did she the same jutsu with one hand sign? I can't dodge this attack! Will another fireball help me make my escape from this fire? I guess it won't hurt to try.

[Norm view

Sasuke started to do the hand signs for the jutsu. Once he performed the hand signs, he jumped onto a tree and flipped over Arene, ending up behind her. "Got you." Sasuke smirked, releasing the jutsu. Nothing happened.

Sasuke's view

Why isn't this jutsu working? Did she do something to me while I wasn't looking? How—"

[Norm view

"Hey," Sasuke looked up at Arene. "The reason why you can't use the jutsu is because you are in my circle. No jutsu will harm me while _my own_ jutsu is in place. So actually, I got _you_." Arene smiled. She spun around, knocked Sasuke to the ground, and held a kunai at his throat. "Dead." Sasuke blinked.

"How did you…do that?" Sasuke asked.

"No idea." Arene looked into Sasuke's eyes. "_Really_, I don't know."


	7. How come

Disclaim: I still don't own

How come?

"Congrats Arene. I see you have perfected your jutsu circle." Kakashi said. "Good job Sasuke, I didn't expect you to last that long with Arene. wink I'm sorry for doubting you. Am I forgiven?" Silence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well," Kakashi looked at his students. "I guess we have a new best fighter. The Third Hokage will be interested in who that is. So, if you three don't mind, I'll take her to him straight away. Alright? Okay, Arene are you ready?"

"Give me a second. I need to get rid of this burnt cloak." She took off the cloak. Underneath the cloak Arene had a pair of black pants and a red one-sleeved muscle top with fish netting underneath that showed tanned arms. Kakashi sighed.

"After we're done with the Hokage, you and Kurenai can go shopping for a new outfit."

"What is wrong with my outfit Kakashi?"

"It is requested that the girls wear a certain type of outfit while they are training. Unless their sensei allows it, and I don't."

"HEY…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"How come Arene gets to call you Kakashi, but we _have_ to call you Kakashi-sensei? Why does she get to be special?"

"Because Naruto, I knew Arene when she was little. She was introduced to me as that or… as what she used to call me."

"What did she call you?" Kakashi seemed embarrassed, but Arene laughed.

"I called him _Kashi_. He was like my brother. But when he started to spend more time as a ninja, I felt like he died, since I never got to see him. Later, when I had to leave Konoha, I was upset…" Arene stopped, looking away. "Because I was leaving the people I loved without saying goodbye."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

Sakura's view

Is Kakashi-sensei her brother? He did describe himself. Quiet, top-of-class, he acts like he is a lady's man, so he was probably one when he was little. He never talked about family. But we don't know much about him…so it could be true.

Naruto's view

Wow, it sounds like Kakashi-sensei is her brother. He is a big show off. And he swears that he is what the ladies want. I'll talk to Sakura about this after they leave.

[Norm view

"Okay then, if there are no more questions, we shall take our leave." Kakashi said. "Arene, if you don't mind…"

"Of course." Arene went up to Kakashi and both disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said. "Do you think that Kakashi-sensei is her brother?"

"Yeah, what do you think Sasuke?"

"I think we should follow them."


	8. ShhI can't hear!

Disclaim: no own

Shush, I can't hear!

At the Hokage's place, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke arrived just to hear the Third say:

"Well, she can stay Kakashi, but she will not be able to be in the Chunnin exams. To be truthful, she is probably past both you_ and _me on that." The Third Hokage chuckled. "I am sorry Arene, but you know we can not risk the safety of the village because your brother heard that you were injured by some freak accident. But to change the subject…"

"Be quiet Naruto! I can't hear what they say with you breathing in my ear." Sakura whispered.

"Not just him Sakura, both of you are too loud." Sasuke glared at both of them. "We are _attempting_ to eavesdrop on the _Hokage_ and an _ex-ANBU_. And you are practically _yelling_." Naruto and Sakura stopped and hung their heads in mock shame. "Wait…they stopped talking." The 3 ninja froze and listened for a noise from the other room. Suddenly, the door opened and the three of them fell into the room.

"You two should listen to Sasuke, you were too loud. If that was a mission, you would've failed with flying colors." They looked up to see the Third Hokage smiling. "But at least you will learn from your mistakes. Right Kakashi? Now since you are all here, invited or not, you might as well discuss where Ms. Arene is going to stay. Because, no matter how much you argue Arene, you are not going to stay by yourself. And no matter how much you argue Kakashi, she is not going to stay with you because your house is being used for purposes not safe to discuss. And besides wink you don't want her to stumble on your Icha Icha Paradise collections again, do you. I can imagine how hard it was to keep them from being burned from when she was little, and now her aim has improved. But back to the point, do any of you know where she can stay?"

"She can stay with me." Every one looked at Sasuke, the adults with a glance at each other. "I have room, unlike Sakura's, and it's clean, unlike Naruto's. Is that a problem?" He stared at the two adults in the room.

"No, that is a great idea Sasuke. I was just hoping that you all could name a hotel that she could stay at, but this is a lot better." The Hokage smiled. "Okay, after Arene goes shopping, she will be sent to your house. That's perfect. Any objections? Good, dismissed."

**Sasuke, what are you up to? I don't know, I make stuff up as I go. O.O I RYMED! Sorry for the shortness, I had another brain fart. Whatdoyouthink? Don't think it, review it!**


	9. Sasuke's house

Disclaim: I wish, but I don't own Naruto

Sasuke's house

After three hours of arguing and dragging, Kurenai and Arene finally got to Sasuke's house.

"Wow, this place is…" Arene looked around. "cheery." Kurenai laughed.

"You'll get used to it." The house was dark, large, and gloomy. "It's not really a popular spot. Even his fangirls don't try to come in. It makes them feel…"

"Depressed?"  
"Yes. In some way."

"That's why he's depressed, because he lives in this house." Kurenai closed her eyes.

"In a way that's it, but something else too…"

"Because of Itachi?" Kurenai opened her eyes.

"How did you know…"

"My brother, they were once…teammates." Arene looked at Sasuke's house. "Not many people know about our brothers, do they?"  
"Our, meaning your's and Sasuke's?"

"Yes, meaning me and Sasuke's."

"No. It is something nobody talks about." Arene put her finger to her lips.  
"Shh, here he comes."

"And this is your room." Sasuke said, pointing to a room at the end of the hall. They were finishing the tour of the house and Arene felt sick. Every time she passed a room, she felt a strong sense of bloodlust. Esp. in the rooms that she was "forbidden" to go in. "Is there any questions?"

"Yes. What time should I wake up for Kakashi's training?" Sasuke considered the question.  
"We need to be there by seven, so maybe 6:25?"  
"No, I'll wake up at 5:25. Thank you."  
"Why an hour early? Does it take you that long to be ready?"  
"No, I just want to walk around…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "the village. It's been a while since I've been here. I want to see what's changed." Sasuke nodded.

"Alright. I'm in the room by the porch. Knock if you need anything." As Sasuke walked away, Arene opened the door of her room.

Arene's point of view

Well, the room isn't filled with the stench of blood. And the room is nice, not girly, but nice. The house is beautiful, if Sasuke would just be a little…what am I saying? Ugh!

[Norm view

In his room, Sasuke laid down on his bed and thought.

Sasuke's view

Why did I offer to let her stay here? What made me do this? Why did I easily throw away my privacy, for someone who I just recently met, and seen her face for the time an hour ago?

**OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Sasuke confused…I think im losing my mind. XD Next chap. is during the Chunnin exams, the title is a big give away.**


	10. The 2nd test of the Chunnin Exams

Disclaim: no own Naruto

The 2nd test of the Chunnin Exams

"How long will you be gone?" Arene asked Sasuke.

"As long as it will take."

"So that means you don't know."

"Pretty much."

"Alright, do you want me to do anything around the house while you're gone? Clean or something?"  
"You don't have to, but cleaning would be nice. Just stay out of those rooms." Arene smiled.

"Okay, I'll do that. I might cook too. Or at least learn how to." Sasuke held a grin back at that remark. It's been 2 weeks since Arene arrived in Konaha, and she already rubbed off of Sasuke.

"You do that. Just don't burn the house down when you fail miserably. Okay?"

"I'll try. But shouldn't you be heading out? It's almost time for it to start." Sasuke looked over to a clock and groaned.

"Yes, I should be." Standing up, "Don't forget to stay out of those rooms. The test has a five-day limit, so I'll be back after that."

"I thought you didn't know how long it would be." Arene put her hands on her hips.

"Oops, I lied." Sasuke smirked while he walked toward the window. "Until then."

Arene yelled after him, "While your fighting, be a bit kinder to Sakura, she might not be the strongest, but she can come up with a good strategy at the right time."

"Yes, Kakashi? Did you send for me?" Arene looked around, The Hokage, Anko, and all the senseis were looking at her, they meant business. The Hokage sighed.

"Anko, would you like to be the one who tells what we discovered?"  
"Yes, Hokage." Anko turned and looked at Arene. "We have learned that your brother has been spotted at Konaha." Silence. "I guess you weren't expecting this." Arene looked at Kakashi.

"Have you figured out why or who he's after? It's not a full moon, so it's not me. Kakashi shrugged.

"We have a hunch."  
"Tell me." They told her. Oh how they told her.

_So it looks like Kakashi isn't her brother, so who is? And who is he after. Will you figure out later? SorRY FoR sHortNEsS Review plase._


	11. After the preliminaries

Disclaim: I only own Arene

After the Preliminaries

"He did what!" Arene yelled at Kakashi. "How could this happen? Since when was he interested in…" Arene trailed off, thinking how her brother changed. "But…how where the preliminaries?" Kakashi blinked. He forgot how Arene switched moods. First she was angry, then she was happy. Women.

"Sakura and Ino fought, they both don't go to the next round; Choji lost; Naruto fought Kiba and won; Shikamaru won, of course; all of the sand village won; Neji fought Hinata, he almost killed her(Naruto almost killed him); Sasuke was the first to fight, he won, but he passed out, so it will be a while before he comes back."

"Why did he pass out?"

"Curse mark from Orochimaru." Kakashi noticed Arene instinctively touched her neck. As Arene thought, Kakashi thought of all the times when Arene was little and "threw now, think later". Now she throws while she thinks. He didn't want her to throw something at him so he started to confess.

"Arene…" He couldn't keep it from her anymore; she had a right to know "I saw your brother…an hour ago." Arene stared.

"Why didn't you tell me when you saw him? I could've-"

"Gotten yourself killed. That will not happen. But we were right, he's after-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka ran into the room. "Kakashi, I heard Naruto-" Iruka paused, seeing Arene. "Hey, isn't that-"

"Iruka, you remember Arene? She was supposed to be in your class until she left. Right Arene?" Arene smiled and nodded.

"I was, I'm glad to see you again, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi looked at her.

"How come he gets a sensei and I don't?" Arene laughed.

"The same reason you told Naruto, I was introduced to him as sensei." Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go climbing, you know where." As he disappeared in a whirl of leaves, Iruka slapped his head and groaned.

"I forgot to ask Kakashi if Naruto past the preliminaries, I'm going to have to find Naruto now."

"No need." Arene said. "He passed." Iruka sighed, he was happy for his former student.

"That's a relief, I guess Kakashi was right. Naruto was ready for the exams after all."

"Kakashi usually knows what he's doing…usually."

"Arene…did you hear about…" Arene's smile vanished.

"Yes, I heard. I've already talked to Sakura about it. She's badly shaken up. She's worried about everyone. I don't blame her though. Hinata almost dying, to meeting one of the Legendary Sannin." Iruka sighed.

"All of them have gone through quite a test. I need to go find Naruto and congratulate him." Arene smiled.

"Be careful, Iruka-sensei. I can tell you care a lot for Naruto. Someone could use that for an advantage, or worse, they could capture you in order to kill Naruto. I know he would do anything to save you." Iruka nodded and went 'poof'.


	12. Sasuke vs Gaara

Disclaim: I wish could, but I don't

Sasuke VS. Gaara

Arene sat next to Sakura during the final part of the Chunnin Exams, and she was impressed with every fight.

"I wasn't expecting Naruto to win like that…Shikamaru totally could've won that fight, he's too lazy…Shino didn't even get to fight…" As Sakura talked to Ino over the fights, Arene watched the crowds.

Arene's view

Hn, there are a lot of ANBU here. All the senseis are tensed…they're expecting something…and the Kazekage…there is something familiar about him.

[Norm v

Arene's thoughts were jarred as the guy in the center announced that Sasuke and Gaara's match was about to start. Of course, Kakashi managed to make it at the last possible second. Everyone got quiet as the boys squared off.

Arene watched the fight with large eyes. She didn't know if she should be amazed that Sasuke mastered the chidori, or Gaara's ultimate defense. Right when Sasuke looked like he won the match, an explosion occurred in the Hokage box. Kakashi appeared next to Sakura and Arene as people fell asleep.

"Quick, use genjutsu. Then go wake Naruto and Shikamaru." Once the two girls crawled over to the boys and woke Naruto (Shikamaru, you were awake?) They went through the hole that Gai-sensei made and followed Pakkun to retrieve Sasuke, who was chasing Gaara. 10 minutes went by as they jumped through the forest. Pakkun looked at Arene, who hasn't said a word as they traveled.

"You okay? I guess you saw who was in the Hokage box." A blank stare and a nod is all he received. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other.

'Her brother?' Sakura pointed at Shikamaru, Naruto bounced his head and started telling him about Arene's unknown brother.

5 min later

"I picked up Sasuke's scent, he's catching up to the others. Also, there is a bunch of the enemy following us." Shikamaru left to deal with the followers, so Naruto, Sakura, Pakkun, and Arene went on ahead.

"I wonder if Shikamaru is okay." Sakura said. "He's been gone for 10 minutes."

"He's okay, he held them off and his sensei is with him now." Naruto and Sakura stopped and looked at Arene.

"How do you know?" Arene sighed

"I…I just know, don't ask me how." Arene looked very tired and was paler than before, so they just left it at that.

Arene doesn't know much, does she? Well…she does, she just doesn't know why. Hopefully, some people know what's going on and have a hunch on whose Arene's brother is. But guess what…shhh… I'll tell you really quietly.

**YOUR PROBABLY RIGHT, IF YOU ****watch**** NARUTO. Review!**


	13. Naruto vs Gaara

Disclaim: I don't, do own Naruto (is that confusing? No own)

Naruto VS. Gaara

They reached Sasuke. Naruto was fighting Gaara, and Arene was trying to get Sakura out of Gaara's grip. 5 hand signs later, Arene laid Sakura down next to Sasuke. Ignoring Sasuke's protests of he was fine and he needed to help Naruto; Arene produced 3 copies; one to protect Sakura, another to collect herbs to help ease the pain of Sasuke's curse mark, the third to assist Naruto. Then the real Arene went over to Temari to ask what Gaara's plan to do to Naruto. Once she was told what was going to occur, she went back to Sasuke to make up his herbal mix. Her copy told her that Sakura would be fine and would be out for 20 minutes. Arene then told the copy what Gaara was planning to do and to help Naruto as well; after that, Arene turned to tie Sasuke up and proceeded to forcibly make him swallow half of the mix she made, and put the rest on his neck. After a mini fight, curses, and hurtful glares, Arene untied Sasuke.

"Wimp." Silence. Then they both turned and watched the fight before them. Naruto was doing well, with Arene's copies helping and taking each hit that was aimed for Naruto, he quickly gained the upper hand pulled out every trick he had to make Gaara realize that nobody in Konaha was the enemy. Arene on the other hand, was losing a lot of chakra to keep Naruto and the squad safe from Shukaku's powerful attacks. It was Arene who was keeping Naruto from getting a single scratch on him by making a shadow copy every time he lost one, now it was her who had 1,999 copies and one Naruto, and after this, she was seriously thinking of giving him scratches herself.

"Sasuke…" He turned and looked at Arene. "I am about to pass out because of chakra exhaustion, the copies should still be there, they have their own source of chakra so they can make more of themselves if needed. Guard Sakura please, she was knocked out to protect you, so return the favor, okay?" Arene turned paler than Sasuke and passed out.

"Arene…Arene, can you hear me? If you can, do-you-want-to-go-to-Ichiraku-Ramen-once-we-get-back? Hello…"

"Naruto, get out of her face, Arene, wake up. We need to go, something is happening in Konaha." Arene stirred and opened her eyes.

"Whoa… I'm drained. After we get back to Konaha, I'm going to bed." Once she got up, and started to jump from tree branches, Arene pitched forward and started to fall; Naruto and Sakura already left with Pakkun, and Sasuke was looking the other way, toward where the sand siblings went.

Arene's view

Dang it… I need to find something to grab a hold of…even if I don't enough energy…I can't yell for help…I can barely talk…

Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn…XD what's gonna happen to Arene, why is Sasuke so interested in the ground when he talks to her, why isn't Sakura jealous, and why did Naruto ask if Arene wanted to go eat ramen? XD im an idiot! REVIEW IT!


	14. Jutsu circle

Disclaim: I only own Renae (my alter ego…or as you know her in the story, Arene)

Jutsu circle

As Arene fell forward, an arm went around her waist/hip area and pulled her up to the tree. Arene turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Thank you."

"Hn. You can't go back to Konaha, huh?" Arene blushed and looked down.

"I can if I go slowly…HEY!" Arene grabbed Sasuke as he picked her up, bride-style. "What are you doing?"

"What? We don't have time to go slowly, we need to go now. Get over it." Arene pouted, but didn't struggle. Catching up to Naruto, Sakura, and Pakkun; Sasuke looked at Arene.

"Why are you so weak? I thought you where stronger than that. Or did Kakashi-sensei lie?" Arene sighed.

"No, I used a lot of chakra; with the 1,999 shadow copies, my jutsu circle-"

"What about it?" Arene smiled.

"I enlarged it. It was around you, Sakura, me, and I made a separate one for Naruto. That took the chakra of…2 chidori, and maintaining those and adding the fact that I haven't slept well for a week took another chidori. That's kinda hard to manage all of that lost chakra and not die."

"I understand…I guess." Looking up ahead. "Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah Sasuke…why are you carrying Arene?"

"You wore her out with that fight with Gaara. But, anyways, ask that dog if he knows what's happing in Konaha." As Naruto sped up to catch up with Pakkun, Sakura held back to talk to Sasuke and Arene.

Sakura's view

Since when did Sasuke carry someone? I broke my ankle one time and Naruto had to carry me, even though his wrist snapped in the fight. Does he…no, she saved his, no, all of our lives, he's just returning the favor…yeah, returning favor…

[Norm view

"Sakura…" Sakura looked up at Arene.

"When we get back to Konaha, it would be a good idea to sleep as soon as you get the chance. It will help the healing process. Alright?"

"Yeah, okay. I should check on Naruto," Sakura gave a weak smile. "who knows what he's doing to Pakkun." As Sakura left, Sasuke stopped and put Arene down.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not going anywhere until you answer the following questions."

"…Kay…"

O.O what are Sasuke's questions gonna be? OOOOOOOOHHHHH I LUV THIS SONG!! (..) (..) (..) do-do-do-do-go-go-go-go-dance-dance-dance-dance-YAY!!!

BELIEVE IT AND REVIEW IT!!! Did-ja like my smiley dancing? XD


	15. Seperate paths

Disclaim: Hi, it's Renae! L-E-G-W-H does not own Naruto

Separate paths

"Number 1: Why are you so powerful and how; number 2: Why did you leave Konaha; and number 3: Why are your eyes so familiar?" Arene sighed.

"My brother taught me how to fight; he was a powerful ninja and he trained me on almost everything I know on jutsus', chakra control, and how to take down an opponent." Arene closed her eyes. "We left Konaha for reasons I don't know about. But I believe it was over something stupid."

"And your eyes?"

"I'll show you when we get back, it's easier show you than to tell you. Okay?"

"One more question, who is your brother?" Arene opened her eyes.

"Why are you so interested in me? But to answer your question, you'll learn when you get back. I think I'm able to jump now, let's see if I can." Sasuke watched with amusement as Arene shakily jumped from one branch to another. After watching for 5 branches, Sasuke 'assisted' by scooping Arene up and sprinting to catch up with the others. The group was 5 minutes away from Konaha and the smoke and cries of war were heard from 20 miles away.

"Stop!" They stopped and looked at Arene. "Pakkun, are you ready?" The dog nodded and went up to Arene. Once she was out of Sasuke's arms, Arene performed some hand signs and Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now we wait." The others looked at each other before sitting down.

Sakura view

What did she do to Pakkun? Is she planning something? What's happening?

Naruto view

It looks like she knows what she's doing, we're gonna have to trust her, Pakkun did, he went up to her willingly.

Sasuke view

Even though she's weak, she still manages something…what did she mean by: _you'll when we get back, it's easier than telling? _I saw her eyes before I met her, what can she show?

[Norm view

2 minutes went by and the girls were asleep, while the boys kept watch. The wind caught up, surrounded and woke Arene; yawning she preformed several hand signs and Pakkun reappeared in a 'poof'.

"Pakkun! Where did you go? What's wrong?" The pug ignored the questions and turned to Arene who was waiting patiently.

"Well?"

"It's bad, something is happening to the Hokage and the village has been evacuated." Pakkun turned and looked at the others. "Sakura, you need to go to the Hokage Mountain and help with the children and elderly. The rest of you need to go help Kakashi in the arena. Go immediately, dismissed." Arene nodded and Pakkun went 'poof'.

"Let's go." Arene stood up and started to jumping. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura glanced at each other before following. As they got closer to the village, Sakura left to go help with the evacuees, leaving Arene, Sasuke, and Naruto to head for the arena.

**O.O What's gonna happen, why does Kashi need help? Do you know Brother? Believe it and Review it!**


	16. Brother Revealed

Disclaim: me only own a bowl of ramen, & that's gone. Yum.

Brother revealed

As they ran though the village, Arene, Sasuke, and Naruto saw fights, dead shinobi, and very large snakes. Once they reached the arena, 2 sound ninja attacked. Sasuke and Naruto went into their fighting stances, but Arene just glared at and threatened the sound ninja.

"If you value your lives, then you will back off and escort us inside immediately." The sound ninja blinked and quickly bowed to Arene, motioning to the group to follow. Arene looked at the gaping boys and nodded her head at the entrance.

"Come on." Reluctantly, they followed. Once they made it inside the arena, the sound ninja bowed to Arene again and left. "Right, let's find Kakashi, he wanted something." It did not take long to find the gray-haired shinobi; while they were looking, a sand ninja tried to attack the group, but their sensei quickly came and killed the blood-crazed assassin.

"About time you all got here. Arene, do you think that you could get past that block?" Kakashi pointed at the Hokage box, where large, dark box resided. "Naruto, you can take her up there, but come right back."

"Kakashi-sensei, why can't I come too?"

"Because Sasuke…Orochimaru is in there and still wants to attack you. Arene is the only one who can help the Hokage against him."

"What? Why wouldn't he attack her? He will kill her!" Arene laughed.

"Orochimaru will not kill me, no matter how heartless he acts, he's still has love for his little sister." Silence.

"Little sister? That means…he's…brother. Orochimaru is your brother? How-"

"I'll explain later. But now, I need to go. Come on Naruto." As the two went to the Hokage box, Sasuke gaped at Arene's retreating figure. He was in shock.

"It's okay Sasuke, Arene is nothing like her brother." Kakashi tried to reassure the stricken prodigy. "She is kind, gentle, and a good friend. Orochimaru never had friends; he just had servants. Breathe." Silence. Kakashi gave a sigh. "Let's go, you need to attack something, then maybe you'll be yourself again. Come on."

'Orochimaru…is…a…brother? '

_O.O Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn… __Mwahhahahahaha_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…I love this cliffhanger thing! If you are a true Naruto fan, hopefully you had a clue in who was her bro. Now its time for the questions for the next chapters: What will happen when Arene faces her brother? How will Sasuke treat Arene now that he knows that she is related to the person who gave him his curse mark? And…will Naruto ever get to go to __Ichiraku Ramen to eat? XD Believe it and Review it!!_


	17. Where is

Disclaim: Me own me imagination, not Naruto

Where is…

The attack was over; Orochimaru escaped, and Kakashi went to look for the Hokage and Arene while Naruto attempted to calm down a worried Uchiha.

"She's fine Sasuke, the old man wouldn't let anything happen to her and she always has that jutsu circle in place when she's about to fight. Relax." Just then, Kakashi appeared, holding a body wrapped in a cloak, and out of breath.

"The Hokage…he's dead…he had…a sword wound…to the chest…"

"Arene! What happened to Arene? Where is she?" Kakashi looked down at the blood soaked cloak and brought his eyes yes, both eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"She will be fine, she and her brother must've had quite a fight, she's almost out of chakra and she's losing a lot of blood."

"Then why is she still here?" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. Kakashi blinked, he's used to Naruto yelling, but Sasuke?

"Um, yes…I'll take her to the hospital right now."

"Kakashi! My youthful comrade!" Gai appeared and gave the group his I'm-gonna-blind-you-with-my-sparkly-smile. "There is no hospital, you must take this youthful flower to the Hokage Mountain, where the evacuees are, because that's where all the nurses are." Gai hit his good guy pose. "I know because young Lee is there." Kakashi sighed.

"Okay Gai, I will take her there." Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Naruto turned to Gai.

"How is Lee, Gai-sensei?"

"Lee's youthful fire is as strong as ever. Every day, despite the nurses' disapproval, he sneaks out to train." Cue waterworks. "He is so determined. The power of youth!" Naruto turned and grinned at Sasuke.

"See? Arene will be fine, all the nurses will be there, Sakura will be there to help and keep us updated on her development! Sasuke… are you okay?" The Sharingan possessor started to shake. Then Sasuke crumpled to ground, unconscious.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…please, wake up!" Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes to see a blur of pink and emerald.

"Sakura…where am I?" Sakura sighed with relief.

"You're at the Hokage Mountain. You passed out at the arena. Did you hear about…the Hokage?"

"Yes."

"Naruto told me that you learned who is Arene's brother. Who is it?"

"Arene! Where is she? Is she…" Sakura waved that away.

"She's okay. She's arguing with the Konaha council right now, something about the end of the war. After you get dressed, you can see her." At that, Sasuke looked down to see what he was wearing, Boxers and socks. Big fashion statement.

"Fine, where are my clothes?" Sakura pointed to the end of the bed. "Thanks. Now leave so I can get dressed." Sakura blushed and left the room.

_Yes Sakura, leave and go brag to Ino that you saw Sasuke's chest. As you can tell, me no like pink haired, big foreheaded,__ kunoichi. XD Review!_


	18. Baby Basher

Disclaim: RENAE GO AWAY!! No :P!!! DIE YOU FREAKIN MARY SUE!!! AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

Baby Basher

Sasuke got dressed and was now going down a lot of hallways to find Arene. So far all he found was tired shinobi and crazed fangirls Ino and Sakura, and he was ticked by the time he got away and turned the corner. Even more so when he ran into someone and both of them were knocked down.

"Watch it!" Sasuke snarled. The little two year-old turned pale and started to scream. Somebody ran around the corner, picked up the squalling babe, and started to yell at Sasuke and knock him upside the head for scaring the baby.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW IS IT RIGHT TO TERRIFY…SASUKE?" Sasuke opened his eyes to see Arene in mid-blow. Arene's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Why are you messing with a 2 year-old? YOU PUNK!!" The baby laughed as Arene continued to bash Sasuke. "Aww, the baby likes to see you in pain, Sasuke. Isn't that cute? Just like me." Sasuke got up and tried to take advantage of the calmness to ask questions.

"So…how is Orochimaru your brother? He was gone long before we were born." Arene sighed, bouncing the giggling baby on her hip while looking around the hallway.

"It's not safe to talk about that here. When we get back to your house, then I'll tell you everything-"

"NO! You keep saying that, but then you never tell, so now, it's time to tell."

"You-do-not-understand-with-my-brother-killing-the-Hokage-and-attacking-the-village-it-is-not-a-good-idea-for-every-one-to-know-who-I-am-related-to-unless-you-want-me-to-die." Arene said this very quickly through her teeth.

"…Okay…but what's with the kid? Are you a babysitter or something?" Arene smirked.

"Jealous are we? Is he getting more attention than you?" Sasuke glared.

"I'm not jealous." Arene laughed and turned around.

"Come on, I need to drop this kid to his mom and then we can go to the council meeting to talk about what Konaha is going to do about the war." As Arene walked down the corner, Sasuke noticed that a lot of the older men stared at Arene like she was a monster; but she was oblivious to the stares, making funny faces to the baby, making him laugh. Then Arene stopped at a door and knocked. A weary woman answered the door, her features lighting up as she saw her child. The baby reached out to his mom.

"Mama!!! I saw a puppy, it had a wrinklee face." The woman thanked Arene and closed the door. Arene then pointed to a door next to the child's room and they walked in. As Sasuke's eyes focused in the dark room, he saw Anko, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and the Jonnin senseis'. The adults looked up, nodded to Sasuke, and then went back to the map that they were looking at. Arene and Sasuke sat down at the empty seats next to Sakura.

"Sakura, what happened while I was gone?" Sakura looked at Arene.

"Not much. The village is in pieces, order is lost without the Hokage, and the hospital and most of the houses are destroyed. It's pretty bad."

Arene view

It will be worse, a full moon is almost here, _then _it will be a lot worse.


	19. Sasuke's house prt II

Disclaim: Ah…peace and quiet…it's so quiet in my head…HI:D T-T she's everywhere. NO OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke's house part II.

Silence. Sasuke stared at Arene. Arene felt the stare and would not turn around to meet his onyx eyes. They were back at Sasuke's house, and Arene seemed uncomfortable every time Sasuke tried to bring up Orochimaru. Arene was finishing cleaning the dishes from dinner and Sasuke sat at the table, trying to get an opening. The noise of cleaning dishes stopped; Sasuke looked up to see Arene staring at the moon, again. Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke's view

She's been doing this since we got back. She does one thing and starts to stare at the moon. She loses the state of her surroundings and forgets everything else. What is wrong with her?

[Norm view

"Arene…" No response. "Arene…ARENE!" Arene snapped out of her thoughts and dropped the plate she had in her hands. It broke into little pieces when it hit the ground. Cursing, Arene wiped her hands on a towel and started to clean up the mess. But while picking up the glass, a hand went over hers. Startled, Arene looked up to see Sasuke's face. Looking into his eyes, she could see that he was doing his best to keep an expression from going onto his face. Narrowing her eyes, Arene figured out the battle that was taking place in his head.

"It's not funny." At that, Sasuke fell backwards and started to laugh. It wasn't a big, belly laugh; it was more like a stupid chuckle that suited Sasuke. "Shut up, idiot." Sasuke laughed harder. "You are the most-OW!" Sasuke stopped laughing when he saw that Arene cut herself with the glass that she was picking up. His eyes widened when he noticed that her whole hand was covered in sharp pieces of glass. Sasuke got up and found a towel to wrap up Arene's hand. When he came back, he saw Arene pulling out the glass in her hand, cursing each time she cut herself because she griped the glass too hard. Once she pulled the glass out, Sasuke wrapped her hand. After he finished, Sasuke looked up to see Arene's eyes, watered up and threatening to flow. Sniffing, Arene thanked him and left the room before Sasuke could ask her why she was staring at the moon, the same moon that confused everybody in town. Because the moon was in the sky all-day, even when the sun was out.

Sasuke's view

What is happing? With the attack, the moon, and Arene acting strangely, something has to be up. Later, when Arene feels better, she's going to tell me how Orochimaru is her brother.

[Norm view

Arene was in her room. She unwrapped her hand and looked at it. The deep cuts were already starting to heal.

Arene's view

Tonight is a full moon…after…I will explain to Sasuke…but I might be too weak…so I could so him before…but then _he'll_ come looking for me…and I don't want anyone to die…but…he is weak right now…so maybe-"


	20. Visitor

Disclaim: GRRR! Back off Renae! NO! Yes! NO! Yes! NO OWN NARUTO! Yes! Wait, I mean WAH! T-T

Visitor

A tap on the window interrupted Arene's train of thoughts. A snake was at the window, trying to get in.

"Yuri?" Arene opened the door and let the small, motherly/sisterly gray-black snake in. "Yuri, what are you doing here?"

"Your brother sent me. He wants you to know that your monthly visit has been postponed. But he still wants you to train yourself. And be jumpy, very, very jumpy." Then the snake hissed. "Why do you let yourself be treated this way? You need to leave Konaha so the villagers will be safe. If you stay here, they will figure out that he visits you every month so he can see if it is time to _kill you_. And if he doesn't, they will, for the safety of the village. Please little one, leave this place, for _your_ safety " Arene smiled and hugged the near-tears snake.

"Don't worry Yuri. I'll be fine, I am getting a lot more powerful every day. Konaha is the best place to train. This is where my brother came to power, so this will be where he reign of power ends. And why do you keep on calling me little one? It looks like your getting smaller every time I see you." The snake looked at Arene.

"You know why; when you came to your brother's hideout, he put me in charge of your well being. 'Little one' was the only name I could use that you would answer to." Arene smiled wider at the memory.

"How long are you going to be here Yuri?"

"Your brother wants me to stay until he comes next month for your testing. So until then." Arene gave a smile that rivaled Naruto's.

"Great! Now I have someone who truly knows me other than Kashi."

"Kashi's still here? I would love to see him again-"

"Yuri! Do you still have a crush on him?" The snake looked away from Arene.

"It's not really a crush…it's more of a fancy…"

"YURI!" Arene started to laugh, and after a moment, the snake joined her.

Sasuke heard the whole thing, from the snake coming in to the giggle-fest. Listening to Arene's laughter one more time, Sasuke went to his room to think of what he heard. And laugh that Kakashi has a snake as an admirer.

_XD Kashi has a snake for a lover! That is soooo cute! In a sick, wrong, and twisted way. Now its time for the questions: Will Arene introduce Yuri to Sasuke? Or hide her in her room? Will Yuri see her beloved Kashi? What was with the full moon in the daytime, and does it have something to do with Arene and Orochimaru? Will Arene ever tell Sasuke where he saw her eyes? What is Arene's testing? And…why does Orochimaru want Arene to be very, very jumpy? BELIEVE IT AND REVIEW IT!!! _

_Thnx. L-E-G-W-H _


	21. Could you watch Yuri for me, Kashi?

Disclaim: I-DON'T-OWN-NARUTO! There I said it w/o being interrupted

Could you watch Yuri for me, Kashi?

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up from his bed and saw Arene in his doorway.

"Yes?" Arene looked uncomfortable.

"Can I come in?" Sasuke sat up in his bed and nodded. Arene walked in and sat down on his bed. Looking him straight in his eyes, Arene started to talk.

"I have a friend, and I was wondering if she could stay here for a while…"

"It's not Sakura or Ino anybody like that right?"

"No, a…childhood friend." Sasuke smirked.

"Sure. Who is it?" Arene pointed to the doorframe. On above it, a snake dangled from top rail.

"Sasuke, this is Yuri. She was my best friend when I lived with my brother. She practically raised me while I was there. Yuri, this is Sasuke."

"It is nice to meet you Master Uchiha. I have heard a lot about you." Sasuke raised his brow at this, looking at Arene, who shook her head.

"Sasuke, Yuri stays with my brother. So she hears about you from him."

"Okay, she can stay. Does she need anything to stay? Like a certain temperature or something like that?" Arene and Yuri laughed.

"No, just a safe place to sleep." Arene turned to the snake.

"Yuri, could you leave us alone for a second. I need to tell him something." The snake nodded and slithered out of the room. Then Arene turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, can you meet me at the training grounds at 7:30 tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" Arene stared at the confused boy.

"Haven't you been bothering me about my brother? I can show you tonight. Okay?" Arene smiled. "I'll let you think about it, so until then." Arene left the room.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi turned to see Arene with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Arene, what's with the grin? Did Sasuke ask you out or something?" The smile disappeared in seconds and was replaced with a scowl.

"Very funny. But it's something better."

"What? Better than going out with the stiff, cold-hearted, stuck up prodigy? Is that possible? But…does it have something to do with your brother?"

"Yes."

"Is he giving up a life of evil to become a Konaha shinobi that's like he's a new Gai?" Kakashi winced at the thought. "I give up, what is it?"

"He's not coming for this month and he sent somebody to watch me!"

"Who?" Arene opened her backpack to let Yuri out.

"You remember Yuri, right? Could you watch her please? I have something to do tonight." The shinobi winked.

"Sure, I'd love to. We can catch up on old times, right Yuri?" Silence. "Still as shy as ever, huh?" More silence. Arene laughed.

"Just be careful Kashi, she's a wild snake."

"I'll remember that. You have a fun time on your date with Sasuke."

"I will." Kakashi blinked.

Kakashi's view

No argument? Oh-my-gosh, she's going on a date with Sasuke. But, why would she say yes to him…why did I just say: Oh-my-gosh? I hang around Anko too much…well…at least I have Yuri to talk to. Yay me.


	22. Memory revealed

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto…just the plot of this story…& if this becomes an episode, they stole it from me.

Memory revealed

When it was 7:31, Sasuke came to the training grounds. Arene was waiting.

"Late."

"Sorry, I was at Ichiraku Ramen and I met Naruto there, and…"

"You ended up with another, I-can-eat-more-ramen-than-you challenge?"

"Yeah."

"Hn. Who won?"

"He did. I forfeited. I knew that I was going to be late." Arene smiled.

"Good. Now follow me." Sasuke followed Arene to a bunch of trees. They stopped at a clearing, and Arene turned and faced him. "What are the questions you wanted the answer to?"

"How is Orochimaru your brother? How are you so powerful? Why did you leave Konaha? Why are your eyes so familiar?" Arene looked at Sasuke.

"That's it? Oops, I forgot. It can be about you too. Do you have some questions that you have about yourself about what happened a long time ago? I can answer those too." Sasuke snorted, he didn't believe her.

"What are you? A fortune teller?"

"No, but I can reveal the past. It's a jutsu I created. I'm about to perform it. I can answer any question, as long as I have a memory of the same day by the same person who asks it. So come here." As Sasuke walked over, Arene started to perform hand signs. "We're about to go into my memories, okay? Stay close to me, my past is kinda strange." Sasuke nodded and got closer. Finally completing the hand signs, "Moon style: memory revealed!" Sasuke's sight blurred and everything started to spin and turn. Then it all stopped. Opening his eyes, Sasuke looked around.

"Arene, where…where are we?" Arene looked at him.

"You don't know? This is Konaha. Before we were even born. Look, there's the fourth Hokage, before becoming Hokage. Well…he's about to become it…the ceremony is tomorrow. But lets go." Sasuke looked at the fourth one more time then followed Arene.

"Arene…" Sasuke started. "Can we…I mean, can people see us?"

"No. This is a memory. You can't change a memory."

"But, I don't see you. Where are you?" Arene pointed to the house in front of them.

"I'm in there, about to come to this world. Well…in few months. Were you thinking of anything while we were leaving?"

"Umm, I thought of my father's story about my mother's birthday. It was an embarrassing day for my father…and brother; my mom told them that she was pregnant with me. They had an odd reaction. Why?" Arene nodded.

"That's what I thought. You were really focused on that, so we went to that memory instead of mine. Well…while we're here, do you want to see their reaction?" Sasuke gave Arene a genuine smile.

"Yeah!"

Arene is so cool. That was an original jutsu right there. Yay me!! I'm gonna leave Sasuke's past alone. Next chap. is Arene's memories, kay? Believe it and review it. OH! I think if I get a brain fart, I'll make a filler chap on Kashi and Yuri's catch-back up. Put if you want that to happen when you review. By the way, next chap. If it's in italics that means it's the memories talking. Kay? Thnx L-E-G-W-H


	23. Guardian Angel

Disclaim: me only own Arene's jutsu, and Arene herself, duh

Guardian Angel

"Okay Sasuke, are you done? We can stay longer if you like." Arene looked at the young Uchiha boy. He couldn't take his eyes off his family. He laughed at his father and brother when they fell off the ladder they were using to take down his mom's birthday banner, after she told them she was pregnant. Smiling, Sasuke turned to Arene and nodded. As they left, Sasuke started to thank Arene.

"For what?"

"I never had that memory. Now I do, I now have a memory of my family happy together, over me." Arene smiled and started to do her jutsu.

"No problem; now don't think. I want to show you your questions. This takes a lot of chakra, and if I run out, we're done until the next full moon. Ready?"

"Yeah." Their sight went blurry, and then they heard laughter.

"We're in my memories now." Arene wasn't smiling anymore. "This is my 'birth'." Sasuke watched, horror stricken, as he saw Orochimaru performing a jutsu that brought two people to him. "Those are my parents…my dead parents." Sasuke looked at her.

"What? Do you mean dead now, or dead there?"

"Now and there. That jutsu makes the dead appear alive; when all the jutsu does it makes a called soul take over a corpse. This is it." Sasuke watched as the woman brought forth a child to Orochimaru.

_This is your unborn sister. When I died, she was in my womb. Please, take her. You can raise her as your own. I just want her to live. Please, son._

Orochimaru took the child, and the child became solid and started to cry. The man and woman disappeared, and Orochimaru left with the baby. Sasuke looked at Arene.

Sasuke's view

She…was born through a jutsu…an evil one at that! But, the way she looked…when she watched her mother give her to her brother. She is going through a lot to show me this.

[Norm view

"We're going to skip a few years, okay? I don't really want to go through my childhood that much. We will go to me leaving Konaha. Alright? There you will get the answer to why I left and where you saw my eyes. Let's go."

_Oro-niisan__! Brother, where are you? _Sasuke watched a little Arene run around the village. They could hear the clashes of kunai and the screams of death while the little girl tried to find her brother.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at the older Arene. "Do you know what today is?"

"No." Arene pointed to the west. Then Sasuke stared. There was himself as a little kid. Screaming.

_Brother stop! I don't want to die! _Sasuke gasped. The day Arene left was the same day Sasuke lost his family. Then Sasuke saw something he didn't remember. Little Sasuke passed out, and Itachi was getting closer to his little brother. The little Arene came and started to drag him to a little cave made out of stones that Arene made when she was played hide-in-seek with her brother. There, little Arene watched over little Sasuke, until he woke up.

"_W-what h-happened? W-who are you?"_ Little Arene smiled at the confused little boy and answered: _I'm a angel and I'm watching over you!_


	24. That was you?

Disclaim: Me only own the confuse-ing-ness of the story

That was you?

_You have pretty eyes._ Little Sasuke whispered.

_Thank you! _Little Arene said. The kids talked to each other for a while.

_There you are!_ The little children looked up to see Orochimaru and Itachi staring down on them.

_Arene lets go. You can make friends later._ Orochimaru said while Itachi threatened Sasuke.

_Oro-niisan, please, don't let him hurt my new friend! _Orochimaru's expression softened.

_Itachi, stop harassing the boy, he's traumatized enough already._ Itachi glanced at Orochimaru, and then looked at his little brother.

_Fine Orochimaru-sama, I will stop._

_Don't call me 'sama'; just call me 'sempai'._ The older Uchiha nodded and turned to his little brother.

_Okay 'sempai', what shall I do to him if I can't traumatize him?_

_Try leaving him._

_Fine, I shall see you again; Sasuke-__chan_ Itachi disappeared. Orochimaru looked at the little boy.

_You owe my little sister a thank you for saving your pathetic-_

_ORO-NIISAN! No he doesn't! I was happy to help. Bye Sasuke-kun! _Orochimaru grabbed little Arene and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked at Arene.

"That _was_ you. I thought somebody saved me from my brother, and I always thought it was an angel. Why did you do that?" Arene laughed.

"You didn't hear what I said? I asked my brother to not let him hurt my new friend. Isn't that enough?" Sasuke gazed at Arene, trying to understand.

"Okay…so why did you leave Konaha." Arene sighed.

"My brother was already banned from Konaha when I was born. He was here secretly, and he was caught. So I left with him. I would've been in the same class as you when you had Iruka-sensei. So, I answered all your questions, right?"

"No, you didn't answer how you became so powerful."

"My brother trained me as soon as I started to become aware of my surroundings. I performed my first jutsu when I was one and a day old. So, I guess I'm powerful because I never stopped training. Even though I don't think that I'm powerful. Just say I have a natural ability. Well…you ready to go back?" Sasuke nodded. "Great, well…here we go. Moon style: memory revealed!" And all went blurry.

Yay! Sasuke has a bit of understanding of Arene's past now! And bonus, so do you!!! Now, I command my smileys to…dance!! Mwahhahahahaha. Dance, puppets, dance! (..) (..) (..) (..) (..) (..) (..) (..) (..) (..) (..) (..) (..) (..) (..) 

**BELIEVE IT AND REVIEW IT!**


	25. Do you remember when

Disclaim: Me only own the randomness of this story

Do you remember when…

Kakashi and Yuri were at the training area, remembering the good times-once Kakashi got Yuri to talk.

"Hey Yuri, there's that tree that Arene fell out of when we were playing hide-in-seek."

"I remember! I still don't know to this day who was more pathetic; you, jumping out of the tree, screaming something about flower hospitals; or me, crying because I thought she was dead."

"I wasn't screaming 'flower hospitals'. I was screaming about how I didn't want to hear Gai cry about 'taking this youthful flower to the hospital'. Gai's bad enough, I didn't want youthfulness added." Yuri laughed.

" Is he still like that? I would think that he stopped acting like his sensei."

"No. He's still like that, and now he has a student who's youthful as well." Yuri shook her head.

"The Green Devils of Konaha live on."

"For now."

"Are you going to be the end of them?"

"I'm still making some last minute adjustments. But, maybe with your help…"

Gai was walking down the street. He just finished visiting Lee and was on his way to Ichiraku Ramen. Giving everybody his good guy pose, Gai never noticed the pair of eyes watching his every move.

"Gai!" Kakashi appeared, clothes torn and headband lifted.

"Kakashi! My youthful comrade, what happened?"

"Shinobi…shinobi that…steal…youthfulness! They're here! They have the women…the children…they took the hospital!" Gai paled.

"Lee! Did you see Lee?" Kakashi lowered his head.

"I saw him fighting…then I couldn't see him after they started getting reinforcements. Yuri's coming, she might've seen him. Well Yuri? Did you find Lee?" The snake looked at the ground.

"Yes…and No." Gai lifted up the snake.

"What do you mean yes and no?" The snake lifted up her tearing eyes to Gai's.

"I found him. But, even though he fought hard…he…he…"

"He what? He didn't…"

"Yes, he lost his youthfulness!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

15 min later

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gai finally finished his yell and rivers of tears. Kakashi and Yuri left after 2 min. and came back with popcorn. "I won Kashi. I said 20 min. You said 30. You owe me a bowl of ramen."


	26. What happened?

Disclaim: Naruto own don't I (Yoda for: I don't own Naruto)

What happened?

5 minutes ago, Anko arrived at Sasuke's house. 4.5 minutes ago, Arene was told that there was an incident. 4 minutes ago, Arene was rushing to the hospital. Now Arene arrived at the hospital, found Sakura who was helping there.

"Hey Arene. Do you want to know about how Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are?"

"Yes."

"Well…sensei is not allowed any visitors until we find a better medic-nin for him. But Sasuke has two visitors right now. So it's okay if you visit him."

"Thank you Sakura." Arene went over to Sasuke's room and quietly opened the door.

"Arene!" Naruto smiled and pointed to the sleeping Uchiha. "I think he's gonna be okay! Where were you?"

"At the house. It was my day to clean." The other visitor snorted, and received Arene's attention. He was an older man with white spiky hair.

"Oh, sorry Arene, I forgot you haven't met pervy sage yet. Arene this is pervy sage; pervy sage this is Arene." The older man stared at the scowling girl. After giving her an 'up and down' look, he frowned and mouthed off.

"Hn…I heard about you…you're related to that snake Orochimaru… I see you carry his…traits." Arene glanced at the older man.

"And I have heard about you. Jiraiya, the toad sage, and a toad he is. Whose demise is probably going to be either a pretty face…or me if you keep looking at me like that." After she received a glare from Jiraiya, Arene continued. "But I'm not here to fight…at the moment. I wanted to see Sasuke." Naruto looked back and forth between the two arguing.

"Err…guys…do you know each other?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, your _friend_ here is responsible of all the ninja who are trying to kill me."

"Kill you? Why? What are you talking about?"

"He believed that I was spying on Konaha for my brother. So, because of his actions, I became a missing-nin and got a page in the bingo book." Jiraiya looked surprised.

"You have a bingo page?" Arene glared.

"Yes. It says I might be a bigger threat than you Sannin. It's hard enough to be my brother's sister; I don't need the bingo book added. But, you know, I _didn't_ come here to be interrogated." At that, Naruto moved aside to let Arene get to Sasuke's bedside. The Uchiha boy was sweating and his muscles were visibly twitching. Arene sighed and wiped some sweat from his brow. "What happened to you, you ijit?" Turning around to Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened?" Naruto closed his eyes.

"He got into a fight with his brother-"

"Itachi's back?" Naruto opened his eyes.

"Yeah…how did you know?" Arene looked away.

"My brother. But…how did you get Sasuke away from Itachi?"

"Pervy Sage saved him." Arene turned to the older man.

"I think I speak for myself and Sasuke…even if he doesn't want to admit it." Arene smiled. "Thank you." Jiraiya returned the smile.

"Your welcome. I guess you're not like you brother after all. Never in my life did I hear or think I heard him give a _sincere_ apology. I'm glad to help Sasuke, and as an added bonus, I got to mess with Itachi. But I am sorry about the bingo page and causing you all those problems. Forgiven?"

"Yes. As long as you watch Naruto; of course."

"Who said he was with me?"

"Then why would you still be here, why would you talk to him, and why would he call you 'Pervy Sage'?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"Fine, I'll watch him."

"You are always stuck with blonds, huh?"

"Yep, that's my luck. Speaking of luck; C'mon Naruto, we need to head out. We need to find the only person strong and stubborn enough to help Kakashi and Sasuke. An old squad-mate of mine." Arene smiled and waved to the guys.

"Good luck, and say hi to Auntie for me." After they left, Arene turned around to face Sasuke's sleeping form.

Arene's view

I need to see this for myself. Moon-style: Memory revealed!

_I had to give Arene a reason to stay away from Konaha…what's better than b/c of the stupidness of Jiraiya? BELIEVE IT AND REVIEW IT!_


	27. Auntie!

Disclaim: I own Naruto as much as I own the clouds; just as I catch them, they slip out of my hands

Auntie!

_Knock knock knock. _Arene sighed and closed her book.

"Coming!" Arene walked to the door and opened it. Immediately, she was punched in the face and knocked into the next room. Arene frowned and took the two kunai holding her hair up out while picking herself up.

Arene view

Tenten really knows how to put together hair and weapons together. The bun works!

[Norm view

With the kunai in her hands, Arene walked back to the door to find a blond woman covering her mouth with wide eyes. Blinking, Arene stared at the woman, before sighing and putting her hair back in a bun.

"What…why…what is wrong with you Tsunade? Why did you just punch me? Gosh, I know Jiraiya is an idiot, but…oof!" Tsunade slapped Arene, then pulled her into a big bear hug.

"I am so sorry Arene. For a moment, I thought you were your brother. Because of your eyes." Tsunade added hurriedly as she saw the young girl's eyes narrow. "And once I figured it was you, I remembered that I haven't seen you in years." Tsunade picked the girl up off the ground and began to shake her. "_Why haven't I seen you in years?_" Arene struggled to get out of the tightening grip.

"Jiraiya caused me to get a page in the bingo book. So ninja from the sound, sand, wave, rock, lighting, mist, grass, and some from fire are after me. So I might have been too busy fighting for my life to visit. _Why haven't I seen you?_ And I have a normal skin tone, unlike Oro-niisan._"_ Tsunade smiled.

"Oh…I've been here and there…winning some and losing some…"

"You mean: winning less and losing more."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"Ah yes, I am here to tell the person who lives here about…wait, do you live here?"

"Yes." Tsunade smirked.

"O…living with a boy by yourself…and an Uchiha at that. Your family likes them, huh?" Arene looked blankly at the woman, then smiled.

"O…Jiraiya told you where I was…your old teammate…well I guess since…wait, what was your message before I continue?"

" Uh…Sasuke's okay and you can check him out, and Kakashi can have visitors. But you were saying…"

"Thanks auntie…but as I was saying: since you couldn't get my brother, I guess you had to settle for Jiraiya. BYE!" Tsunade turned red and opened her mouth as Arene ran out of the house.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SNAKE!"

"Help! Does anybody know how to stop a crazy, old, single, desperate, wannabe young, cow-err-I mean-woman? Shikamaru! I need a strategy to help save my life! And I am not a snake!"

**XD********XD**


	28. Deja Vu

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto. There, are you happy?

Déjà vu

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up from his bed and saw Arene in his doorway.

"Yes?" Arene looked uncomfortable.

"Can I come in?" Sasuke sat up in his bed and nodded. Arene walked in and sat down on his bed. After a moment, she looked up into his eyes. Another moment, Sasuke started to chuckle, causing Arene to jump. "What? Why-are you okay? Should I go get somebody?" Arene started to freak out. Sasuke just shook his head, while laughing harder.

"I'm sorry…it's just, you did the same thing when you asked if Yuri could stay. Where is she anyway?" Sasuke looked around as Arene smiled, and then sighed.

"Yuri locked herself in the bathroom for what happened to Kakashi. She thinks she could have saved him." Sasuke nodded.

"Have you seen him?"

"No, but we can now. Just tell me if you see Tsunade, she's mad at me."

"You can see Kakashi-sensei, but you can't be in there for longer than 10 minutes. Okay?" Arene and Sasuke nodded and Sakura let them in.

"Well…it's the happy couple…what can I do for you?" Kakashi sat up in his bed and looked at his students. Arene blushed while Sasuke smirked.

"We're happy now, since we know you're okay." Kakashi blinked.

"We're now…no argue…how long was I out?" Arene gave a tired smile.

"2 months." Kakashi froze.

"…"

"Kakashi?"

"…"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"…"

"Kashi?"

"…"

"You are aware that she's lying to you, right?" Sasuke looked at his sensei.

"…No, but you are so dead when I get out of this hospital." Arene laughed.

"So? Since when did you threat using the word: so? You've been hanging around Anko too much. She's rubbing off you." Arene looked around the room. "And since I don't see any of those perverted books of yours; she, ahem, must be rubbing off you in more than one way." Sasuke raised his brow at that remark and looked at his sensei.

"Hn…that might explain why he's always late…" Kakashi's eye narrowed and started to curse and threaten his students when Tsunade opened the door and started to yell at Arene and Sasuke for being in the room for 11 minutes.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama." As they apologized, Sasuke and Arene smirked at their now livid sensei.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei."

"Bye Kashi. We'll visit you tomorrow, and maybe everyday until you get out."

"…" At that, the two left to check Sasuke out of the hospital and go to Ichiraku Ramen. With Sakura and Naruto, of course.

Three eyes watched Arene and Sasuke leave the hospital.

"Okay, it's settled. We both get Arene, and you get Sasuke." The one eye continued watching the gennin.

"Deal. Now…can I have my book back?" Tsunade hit Kakashi with his book.

"I don't know why you egg on Jiraiya's writings. They are nasty and poorly written." Kakashi brought down his mask and Tsunade became silent.

Kakashi view

Ah…the benefits of being too sexy for eyes

* * *

_You have heard the topic of the next chappy. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, read what Kashi said again. Yes…now you know. I'm glad you are happy. With the actual Naruto show being random, and myself being the definition of random, you already know the next chappy will be…drum roll…RANDOMLY STUIPED! YAY RANDOM…but until then…BELIEVE IT AND REVIEW IT!!_


	29. Too sexy for eyes and gennin

Disclaimer: If I owned the world, then I would own Naruto, but sadly, I have neither, but I have an evil cat!

Too sexy for eyes

Naruto and Sakura were discussing an interesting topic: What is under Kakashi's mask? Naruto had the idea of taking him to Ichiraku Ramen, because he needed to take off the mask to eat. After the two made Sasuke to participate, they tried to get Arene to help, who declined.

"Sorry guys, I agreed to go shopping with Tenten, we are going to look for this new weapon that's out. Maybe if we finish early, I can meet up with you all. But I doubt it. It takes forever for Tenten to convince the salesman to lower the price." Once Arene made her excuse, Sasuke offered to help with the shopping, as in: carrying all the weapons that they bought, helping pick the right shuriken, choosing the right kunai, etc. But Arene shook her head. "No, go help Naruto and Sakura…maybe you will be able to see Kakashi's true face." Giggling at Sasuke's aggravated expression, Arene turned and went to go look for her best friend, the Konaha Mistress of Weapons, AKA, Tenten.

* * *

"Oh…look at this! Isn't it a pretty color?" Arene looked over to what Tenten was holding.

"Yeah…it matches your pants." Tenten looked down and compared colors.

"You know what…it does! Should I get it?" Arene nodded.

"Yep…" Arene grinned at a thought. "Or…you can tell Neji about it." Tenten looked at her girl best friend.

"What do you mean?" Arene laughed.

"Tenten please. You know that I know that you like Neji. I know you that you know. So stop acting like you don't know that I know." Tenten laughed.

"I know that you know that I know that you know that you know who I like. It's just that I don't want Neji to know." Arene smiled.

"I know." Tenten looked at what she was holding.

"Are you sure that he would buy it?" Arene nodded.

"You know you're the only person who he's nice to without not having a choice. He loves to see you happy, he just has a funny way of putting it." Tenten wrinkled her nose.

"It's not a funny way." Arene put the thing she was looking at back in its holder.

"He thinks a way to make you smile is to train over and over again until you pass out." Tenten argued.

"No he doesn't!" Arene shook her head.

"How many times did you pass out during training today? Tell the truth." Tenten thought it over.

"Once."

"Hn."

"Twice."

"Hn." Tenten blushed.

"Alright…twenty-two times." Arene nodded.

"And I believe it is a one hour training period." Tenten scowled.

"Your point?"

"None…just saying."

"Whatever."

"So…are you going to try to get him to get it for you?" Tenten smiled. Glancing at the very large kunai.

"You know the answer." Arene nodded.

"Duh…but do _you_ know that I know."

"I think so…it's hard to tell."

* * *

"So…how was: Mission Deface Kakashi? Was it a success?" Arene found her teammates under a tree, pouting. Once they told the story of their attempts, Sakura answered.

"We found out what was under the mask. It was another mask." Arene laughed.

"Was it the blue one?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"I gave it to him."

"Why?"

"It was a birthday present. He even tried it on to see if it fitted." Sasuke looked at Arene.

"Wait…he put it on in front of you?" Arene shrugged.

"Yeah…so?"

"So you've seen his true face?"

"Yes." Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?!?" Arene smiled.

"Didn't you say that you almost saw it, but Ino and Shikamaru got in the way?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, so?" Arene laughed, and began walking away.

"My big question is why didn't you just have Shikamaru freeze Kakashi and then take off his mask? He wouldn't have been able to get away. Well…I need to go and find Neji for a favor. So…until then." Arene began to run, laughing at her teammates expressions of "why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

_Mwahhahahahaha, thanks for the people who have stayed with this story for the beginning…you make me feel so go when I read your reviews (sob) Okay…enough with the pathetic-ness. I asked that question when I watched that episode. I was like: USE SHIKAMARU YOU DOPES!!!" Sadly, the T.V ignored me…sigh…I'm trying to remember what episode was after this…so until I figure out…it will be a long time before I put in another chappy. So…UNTIL THEN…BELIEVE IT AND REVIEW IT!!! (by the way…I am a big fan of Tenji…so I had to put it in my story XD) AND I AM SO SORRY FOR GETTING THE CHAPPYS MESSED UP!!! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU ALL GET A COOKIE FOR STAYING TUNED!!_


	30. You have to trust someone Idate

Disclaimer: If I owned the world, then I would own Naruto, but sadly, I have neither, but I have an evil cat!

You have to trust _someone_, Idate!

Tsunade looked at Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"You three have to escort a runner to the Land of Tea. This could easily turn into an A-ranked mission if you are not careful. Got it?" Sakura looked around the room.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei and Arene? They're late. I mean…that's normal for Kakashi-sensei. But not for Arene." Tsunade sighed.

"All of our Jonnin are out on missions, including Kakashi. And Arene is already counted as a Chunnin, even though she didn't have to take the exam. So she can have missions to herself as well. But her mission might cross yours, so you might see her soon. Okay? Good. You have one hour to get ready to leave. Dismissed."

The original team 7 (Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura) made it to the race. Naruto already has major issues with the runner, Idate, who equally has issues with all three of the ninja. On the boat to the island where the finish line was located, the team met up with an old group of shinobi that were defeated during the Chunnin exams. Once Sakura convinced Idate to jump into the water and swim out toward the island, Aoi, a former sensei of the Leaf village, now a ninja of the Rain, hired by the opposing family, attacked Idate. Naruto immediately attacked with the Rasengan, which clashed against the sword of Thunder, which easily overpowered the chakra ball. Aoi attacked Naruto with sebon needles, and was about to finish Idate when Sasuke and Sakura arrived. Sasuke quickly performed his chidori, which was also defeated by the sword. Aoi made the mistake of taunting Sasuke about his deceased family and his strength. Now furious, Sasuke performed a more powerful chidori and managed to crack the sword, before becoming unconscious from exhaustion. Aoi threw Sasuke onto the bridge that began to fall, due to the severed ropes. Sakura ran to Sasuke, trying to wake him up, failed, and also began to fall with him, off the cliff. Naruto yelled and tried to get to his comrades, but Sakura yelled to him that they could handle it and to fight Aoi. Naruto began fighting the old leaf ninja, pulling out every trick he had to keep Idate alive. Aoi was about to stab Naruto with the sword of thunder when a shuriken came flying toward Aoi, causing him to jump out of the way to keep himself from being hurt.

"Aoi, if you know any better, you will surrender and drop the blade of Thunder." The rain ninja looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"And release this power? Never." A chuckle from behind was the reply. Aoi turned around to see a rush of black hair before getting hit in the neck with pressure points. Naruto looked up to see Aoi collapse and Arene smirk.

"You okay Naruto? Where are Sakura and Sasuke? They abandon you?" The blonde shook his head.

"They're over the cliff." Arene looked over the edge to see a speck of pink.

"Hn." Surveying the scene in front of her, Arene sighed. "Naruto…make sure Idate makes it to the finishing line, you can handle that, right?"

"Yeah…but why are you here?" Arene gestured toward the paralyzed ninja.

"He was my target. Didn't Tsunade tell you that we might cross?"

"…Grandma did say that, didn't she?" Arene shrugged.

"I don't know, you tell me." Idate thanked Arene and began running toward the finish line, Naruto close behind.

Arene turned back to the cliff and created a rope out of chakra. Lowering it down, she called to Sakura.

"Sakura, can you reach it." A faint yes was the reply. "Great…can you hold on to it? Is Sasuke awake?"

"Sasuke's awake, but I'm losing a lot of chakra." Arene sighed, before tying the rope onto a nearby tree. Then Arene jumped off the cliff, creating another chakra rope. Stopping close to her squad mates, Arene began tying Sakura with the ropes, while asking Sasuke how they ended up over the cliff. After she secured Sakura, Arene ran back up to the top and began pulling the chakra ropes. A few moments later, and unconscious Sakura and an aggravated Sasuke appeared over the ledge. Once untying Sakura, Arene closed her eyes and did a series of hand signs. A blue flame surrounded her hand as Arene worked her way from Sakura's feet to head, pausing above the rib cage when the blue flame turned green. Once she finished, Arene stood up and walked over to the Uchiha, onyx eyes watching her every move. "Don't stare at me like that."

Glare. "Hn." Arene rolled her eyes.

"Where did he hit you?"

"Spinal cord, ribs…at least two are broken, and-" Sasuke began coughing up blood. "Make that three broken, and a punctured lung." Arene whistled.

"That was some battle. I can't do much…but I can at least fix your lung, work on your spinal cord, and slightly mend those ribs. So you will be able to make it to Konaha and Tsunade can fix you. Will that work?" Sasuke closed his eyes as blue flames once again surrounded Arene's hand.

"Anything will work, as long as its not this."


	31. Sasuke Kun

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, if I did…there would be more BLOOD!!! (I have been hanging around Gaara)

"What is wrong with you?" Arene sat next to Sasuke's bedside, staring at the aggravated boy.

"I'm not getting any stronger. But Naruto is getting stronger every day. How am I going to beat Itachi if I can't even-"

"Stop comparing yourself to Naruto. You two train at a different rate. In the beginning, you were ahead of him…it's only fair that he starts to catch up. Don't worry about-"

"SASUKE! ARE YOU OKAY?" Ino ran into room, not noticing Arene.

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke, what are you looking at-oh…hi Arene." Ino's smile faltered. She wasn't really comfortable with the snake Sannin's sister.

"Hey Ino; how is the flower shop? I'm planning to go down there soon. What are some good flowers for a garden?" Sasuke glared at Arene.

"You are not making a flower garden at my house." Arene waved Sasuke's comment away.

"It's not going to be big. It'll be small and in a secluded area. I need something to do when there are no missions. Nobody will see it." Arene rolled her eyes and looked back at Ino. "Regardless of what grumpy says; I'll be there. Do you also have herbs? I also want to start an herbal garden." Ino thought it over.

"We have seeds for a regular garden for sure. But I'm not so sure for herbs. But you can ask my mom. She'll know." Arene smiled, her gold eyes glittering.

"I will do that. Thanks Ino." The blond nodded. She was starting to like the female prodigy. She seemed like she was just friends with Sasuke. Ino told Arene when the shop closed and began to leave.

"See you later Arene. Bye Sasuke-kun." Once Ino left, Sasuke continued to argue.

"No garden." Arene sighed.

"Not even a herb garden?" Sasuke thought it over.

"What for?" Arene shrugged.

"Healing herbs…tea leaves…stuff like that. It could be helpful when you get hurt. I would be able to heal you at home instead of wasting time at the hospital." Sasuke was silent while he thought over the choices.

(Sasuke's point of view)

_It would be less of a hassle…and she did say that it would be in a secluded area._

[Norm view

Arene was bored. Sasuke had been thinking it over for three minutes, and it wasn't like she needed his permission. She was going to do anyways. Finally, Sasuke snapped out of it.

"Well?" Sasuke smirked.

"No." Arene sighed, and then stood up to sit on Sasuke's bed, onto his lap. Then she looked into his surprised eyes, noticing the slight blush on his face. Inwardly smirking, Arene leaned forward until her nose brushed his. Once Sasuke's blush intensified, Arene cocked her head and whispered along Sasuke's neck.

"But it would make me so happy if you let me.Don't you want me to be happy?" Arene's sudden change of attitude confused Sasuke.

"…" Arene caught herself before she laughed. Who knew the Uchiha could be so helpless? Deciding that she was messing with him enough, Arene began to wrap up.

"So will you let me make a herb garden? I promise that nobody will find it. Please Sasuke-kun." The –Kun did it. Sasuke swallowed and slowly nodded. Grinning Arene hugged Sasuke, before getting off his lap. "Thank you Sasuke. I hear Sakura coming, so I'll leave you alone now. Bye!" Arene left the room, making sure she was out of ear shout before cracking up. While a still frozen Sasuke stared at the door where Arene walked out of.

"…What did I…just say?"

[Outside of Sasuke's window

Kakashi was struggling to not laugh. He was there to witness Sasuke's bafflement from the beginning. Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye.

(Kakashi's point of view)

Arene needs to stop hanging around with Anko, Kurenai, and Tsunade. It was too easy for her to switch from normal to temptress. Sasuke didn't have a chance. She must have really wanted that garden.

[Norm view; somewhere else in Konaha

Three women and their "apprentice" sneezed. Kurenai, Tsunade, and Arene stared at Anko, who sneezed the loudest. Kurenai looked thoughtful.

"Hmm…I'm not so sure about this one." Tsunade stared at Anko.

"Me either. Who is it Anko?" Arene smiled when Anko blushed.

"I know." The older women looked at the Chunnin.

"**Who?"** Arene smirked.

"Let's see…full of himself…has a student who sees as himself-"

"**GAI?" **

"No!" Anko yelled. "Kakashi!" Kurenai, Tsunade, and Arene looked at Anko, all smiling.

"…"

"…"

"…So…I was right." Anko realized what she said and blushed even harder.

"It's not…I mean…nothing's happening!" Arene went 'hn'.

"Sure…and nothing's happening between Kurenai and Asuma either."

"Hey!" Kurenai glared at the Chunnin. "You didn't have to put me in it!"

"Like it's not true. I believe that Shikamaru has sworn to protect you child." Tsunade stared at Kurenai.

"You're pregnant? And you didn't tell me?" Kurenai matched Tsunade's look of outrage.

"I am not pregnant! Get off of my relationship with Asuma! And he's been on a mission, so we haven't done anything in a while!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**What do you mean, in a while?"**


	32. The other memory

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be a new episode everyday! (So vote L-E-G-W-H for president!) Lol

Later the same day

Arene looked up, eyes searching the sky.

(Arene's point of view)

That sounded like Sakura. And there is a chakra going crazy in the air. It's coming from…the hospital? Wait…I recognize this chakra signature…Naruto…and…Sasuke? This isn't right.

[Norm view

Arene ran toward the roof of the hospital. Once she reached it, Arene saw Kakashi throw Naruto and Sasuke into two different water wells. Arene hopped over to Sakura, who was crying. Immediately, the distraught girl told Arene about Sasuke challenging Naruto and how he tried to kill Naruto. As Arene listened, she saw something different about Sasuke that made her heart stop.

(Arene's point of view)

_The look in his eyes…oh no…it's the same…the same look that Oro-niisan has…what's going on through his head?_

[Norm view

Kakashi came up to the two kunoichi. After telling Sakura that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't fight again, Kakashi told Arene to follow him once Sasuke flipped over the gate.

Kakashi found Sasuke and tied him to the tree using chakra strings.

"Was that really necessary?" Sasuke glared at his sensei, who rolled his eye at the remark.

"Sasuke, you are not the type to take a lecture willingly." As Kakashi scolded Sasuke, Arene scouted the area, to find four strangely familiar chakra signatures. Arene came closer to find something else that reminded her of her brother: The Sound Four. Listening to their conversation that the sound ninja were having, Arene figured out why Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark. Quickly, Arene got away from The Sound Four and approached Kakashi and Sasuke. She came right when Kakashi mentioned that his special someone was already dead. Arene sighed.

"At one time we lose someone that is special. It's how we react to the death that makes it hurt. Once we lose somebody, we begin to push others away so if we lose another, you don't think it won't hurt as much. When in reality, it would hurt more because you pushed them away, so you couldn't appreciate their company while they're alive." Sasuke stared at Arene while Kakashi nodded.

"I know that especially you would know about losing someone." Arene gave a small smile and pulled Kakashi's sleeve. Once Kakashi leaned down, Arene whispered in his ear:

"Orochimaru has guards watching Sasuke. He wants to take over Sasuke's body and have the power of the Sharingan. I can watch over Sasuke for a little bit, but it would be a good idea if you post a guard at Konaha's exit to be safe." Kakashi nodded and went 'poof'. Arene sighed and began to cut the chakra strings that still tied Sasuke to the tree. Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Arene paused and thought.

"Here at the moment, or in general?"

"Moment." Arene shrugged.

"Kakashi wanted me to follow him, so I did. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Why did you try to kill Naruto? When Kakashi threw you…" Arene broke off. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight before him. Arene was on the verge of crying.

"…"

"The look that was in your eyes…it was…_is_…the same look Orochimaru has. I know what's going through your mind. You want to kill Itachi, be stronger than Naruto, and stop feeling so alone. You feel that no matter what happens, no matter where you go, if you can get power, you would kill to get it, even if it means betraying your village. Right?"

"…" Arene gave a smile.

"The curse mark…it hurts, right? Mine do too…all fifty of them." Sasuke stared at Arene. "Yeah…just because I'm related doesn't mean I'm safe. In his eyes, because I'm his sister, means I'm his lab rat…bonded by blood." Sasuke reached out and touched Arene's neck, before pausing, waiting for permission. Her eyes gave it. Sasuke pushed aside the collar of Arene's shirt and stopped. Frowning, he ran his hand over where the curse mark would be. Suddenly, a mark appeared, causing the owner to wince.

"Why do you have fifty?"

"He wanted to see where the best place for them. Which area gave more control. I was his first follower. At age one, I received my first curse mark." Sasuke was confused.

"Why are you not dead?" Arene smiled.

"I created a jutsu that can heal and destroy the mark. The only time it is activated is when another one is placed or if I really want to kill someone." Sasuke smirked.

"So you want to kill me?"

"No…not at the moment. But if another person with a curse mark touches mine, it begins to draw out their curse into mine." Arene looked at Sasuke's face. "I can heal yours, if you want me to." Sasuke began to answer, but both froze, looking around. Four sound ninja appear, surrounding the two leaf ninja. Sasuke grabbed Arene, switching places with her, so he was in front and on the offensive.

"Arene…go to Konaha, get Kakashi-sensei or somebody." Arene shook her head.

"No. I know who they are, and I don't trust them. So I'm not leaving." The sound ninja laughed.

"You give us too much credit, Arene-sempai. We are not after you. Your brother wants us to bring the Uchiha to him." The gold-eyed girl frowned.

"I know what my brother wants. You can go back to him and tell him that it's not going to happen." Sakkon snorted.

"Even if you are related to Lord Orochimaru, you cannot even hope to defeat us." Sasuke glared.

"Who says she's going to be alone?" Sasuke then jumped up with the male ninja following, while Arene pulled out a kunai and attacked the only female on the Sound Four, Tauya

Arene knocked the pink haired ninja down, and finally, she stayed down. The Sannin's sister wiped sweat from her brow, but paused when she heard a cry. Arene looked up to see Sasuke activate his curse mark. The boy attacked the remaining members of the sound, but was easily defeated. Before Sakkon gave his final blow; kunai, shurikan, knives, swords, trench knives, and an assortment of other weapons came flying from every direction, causing the sound ninja to dodge and jump away from Sasuke, giving Arene a chance to get between the Sound Four and Sasuke. The Uchiha boy looked up and stared at Sannin's sister. Arene's curse marks were activated and covered her whole body with the black designs, and made her already angry eyes glitter with hatred. Looking like that, both the Sound Four and Sasuke could see the resemblance between brother and sister; but the blood lust radiating from the girl would even make Orochimaru uneasy.

"Take another step…" The sound ninja flinched at the venom in her voice. "And Kami so help me, I will tear your body apart, tendon from muscle…making you scream so much, that even my brother will sympathize you…you will be made free from your curse marks with those screams, because you'll die screaming. Now go back to that _snake_ of a _brother_ and ask him to kill you right then and there. Because if you ever cross my path, or if he sends someone _else_ after Sasuke; you _will die._ I don't care who comes, even if its Orochimaru himself, I'll kill _him_, then I'm coming after _you. Got it?_" The Sound Four, stepped back from the angry ninja to grab their unconscious teammate, and jumped away. Arene sighed, and then slowly, the black designs began to creep away. Then the girl turned toward Sasuke. "You okay?" The Uchiha just stared.

"…" Arene rolled her eyes.

"I told you I had fifty of them, you didn't believe me?"

"…"

"Whatever, look…I need to go to Kakashi's place to inform him about the Sound Four. Can you make it home by yourself? Or should I wait till tomorrow?" Sasuke thought about it, and then shook his head.

"No…I can manage going by myself." Arene nodded and began to leave, but paused when Sasuke cleared his throat. "Arene…" The girl turned and looked at the boy.

"Yeah?" Sasuke looked at Arene, before stepping up to her, nearly nose to nose. "What?" Arene felt that something was wrong with the boy, who actually went out of his 'iciness zone' to get 'up, close, and in her space'. Sasuke gave Arene a small smile.

"Do you remember that memory that you gave me?" Arene thought about it.

"In general or a specific memory?"

"Specific." Arene paused as she pondered.

"About your family learning about your mom's pregnancy?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes…and the other one." Arene cocked her head to the side.

"What other one?"

"This one." Then Sasuke leaned over to give Arene a small, slow, but still passionate kiss onto her mouth. Arene froze.

[Arene's point of view

…Either the fight really bothered him…he's drunk…I'm dreaming…or he's about to leave Konaha…

…

…

…

…_please be the second one_

[Normal view

Sasuke finally drew away from Arene to smirk at her confused expression.

"Take this as a thanks…and pay back for hospital incident." Arene stopped staring at him to smile.

"Hn…don't forget…Sakura still likes you." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"In my eyes…we travel different paths. I can't follow her path…or Naruto's." Arene smiled.

"I'm glad you've stopped comparing yourself to him. So…see you at home?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't wait up…I'm…going…on a mission tomorrow." Arene frowned.

"I didn't hear that from Naruto and Sakura. How do you have a mission?" Sasuke hesitated.

"Kakashi-sensei gave it to me on that lecture of his. I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh…alright…well…good luck and I hope you do well." Sasuke nodded, now fully serious.

"I hope so too."

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE OOC OF SASUKE…but it's going to be the last time they see eachother in a while…so I had to put the famous 'goodbye kiss'. Don't worry…I will continue still…it's gonna be a bit hard since Sasuke's gone…so it'll be a little random with Arene for a while till I get a plot going. Next chappy will be about Arene figuring out that it wasn't the second one but the last…here's a hint or what to expect…poor Shino.

Thnx

L-E-G-W-H


	33. Foodchain clash! Bug vs Toad

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or else Sakura wouldn't have said to Sasuke when he left: _'Take me with you'_

This chapter is dedicated to Chibi Shino, who was so kind as to make sure I didn't make Shino look like an ijit!

* * *

Arene woke up to a tapping on the window. Peeking one eye out from the pillow, she was a small bird furiously rapping the window. After discarding the idea of summoning a snake and have it eat the bird, Arene grumpily got out of her bed and opened the window. The bird gave her a message and flew away. Arene opened the note and read:

Arene, get dressed and come to my office immediately, its concerning Sasuke and your brother.

_Tsunade_

Arene frowned as she crumpled the note.

[Arene's view

What did you do Sasuke? You left didn't you? I knew you were up to something…you were too…sweet.

[Norm view

Arene got dressed and ran toward the Hokage building, jumping from one rooftop to another. Only stopping when she reached the window of the office, which was already open. Going inside, Arene could see Shikamaru and Naruto arguing with Tsunade. They stopped once they saw the young Chunnin enter the room, but then Naruto began yelling to Arene about what was going on.

"Arene! He's gone! Teme left! Sasuke left the village!" Arene froze for a moment before turning to Tsunade.

"Let me go bring him back." The Fifth Hokage shook her head.

"No. Shikamaru is going to lead a small retrieval team to bring him back." Arene shook her head.

"Shikamaru isn't qualified for this." Tsunade frowned.

"Shikamaru is a Chunnin now and can handle it."

"No he can't!" The said ninja sighed. Arene heard the sigh and turned to him.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, but you shouldn't lead this mission." Turning back to Tsunade, Arene continued to argue, despite the attempted interruptions of Tsunade. "I have been a Chunnin longer and I'm almost at Jonnin level."

"But-"

"I know every attack that the Sound Four are capable of, I am able to take them all on without getting killed. And if I need to, I can always use my own curse marks to-"

"**You have a curse mark too?"** Naruto and Tsunade stared at Arene. Shikamaru, not having a clue of the conversation anymore, sighed.

"This is a troublesome argument; Arene can go with us and then there won't be a problem." Tsunade said no.

"Arene, you can not be part of this mission. I talked to Jiraiya and Kakashi, and they both agree that right now, you should not leave the village. This is the weakest point in time for you right now. And for you to draw upon your curse marks-"

"Could be dangerous for you, everyone around you, and possibly the village. If you lose control, you would be more dangerous than your brother at full power. So you shouldn't even _consider_ it." Jiraiya walked through the door and stood behind Tsunade. "You _know_ what could happen." Naruto and Shikamaru looked back and forth between the two Sannin and the younger heir to the title. Naruto whispered to Shikamaru.

"What is so dangerous about Arene? Other than her being related to Orochimaru?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Probably the same with all women; their attitudes." The group continued to argue until Jiraiya claimed that Arene had no idea what Sasuke was going through; Arene was now livid.

"Don't know…? How could I not know what he is going through? If you haven't noticed, you worthless _toad_, Sasuke's life is a mirror image of mine. What he's going through now, I have already experienced. You are a complete _imbecile_ if you think I have no clue on this particular topic. When I have gone and seen more people die, because of my brother, than a shinobi who's been to every great and small war _ever_! What gives you the idea, what gives you the…_audacity_ of saying anything to me about this _what so ever_? I'll tell you, nothing. So don't you _dare_ speak to me as _if_ you knew _anything_ about what I have gone through!" With that, Arene turned around and did a hand sign, disappearing in a hiss.

"Huh…" Tsunade sighed and sat back into her chair. "Well…she took that rather bad. You shouldn't have said that though, Jiraiya…you know she does know what he's going through. Probably more than you think." Jiraiya shook his head, stubbornly.

"Their lives do not mirror each others'." Tsunade looked up to the ceiling.

"Let's see…older brother goes crazy, killing people to test abilities…causing the younger to have an obsession with revenge and destroying the older…younger is sweet and loved by all until older brother comes back and ruins it, causing them to become tormented and withdrawn from others…curse mark is placed upon them by Orochimaru…tempts them with power, which both take…really…Arene has _no_ idea what Sasuke is going through." Jiraiya pouted.

"You didn't have to put it _that_ way…" Tsunade grinned.

"It's fun making you look like an idiot…just like old times."

"Hn." Shikamaru shook his head and began to leave, dragging Naruto with him.

About 20 minutes later

"she did what?" Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk, causing the man with her to wince. Jiraiya sighed.

"She left to get Sasuke…you should've expected that…you know she wouldn't have just let him go…he's not leaving without being bruised." Tsunade groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Who can we spare to get her? All the Jonnin are out on missions, Sakura can't go anywhere because she's emotionally unstable, Ino is afraid of Arene, Hinata's too shy, Tenten would probably catch up to her and they would _both_ go after him…did the Aburame boy come back yet?" Jiraiya nodded.

"He came back about five minutes ago…but if I may say, so…let me bring her back…it's partially my fault…she might not have left if I didn't egg her on." Tsunade smirked.

"You will go…but not without back up…"

Five minutes later

"Shino Aburame, this is my old squad mate, Jiraiya, he will be joining you to retrieve Arene…the girl ran off, trying to recover Sasuke. Jiraiya, you will obviously be the leader of this mission, but if Shino doesn't like what's happening, he can easily change the progress, got it?" The white haired man nodded, then turned to Shino.

"Let's go." As they walked out, Tsunade called to the men.

"This can and probably will turn into an A-ranked mission if you're not careful. Remember, Arene is Orochimaru's sister, currently very unstable, and has many jutsu and tricks…right now, if you are unable to bring her back peacefully, Shino, I give you permission to use those bugs of yours to bring her down and back here…just please don't injure her to a critical condition, I'm tired of surgery at the moment." The silent boy nodded and continued to walk out.

10 minutes later

Jiraiya looked to his side to see his silent partner, who was pursuing a beetle, which was following Arene's scent. The Sannin sighed, and then tried to start a conversation.

"So…do you…have…umm…girlfriend?"

"…"

"…Is that a yes or do you not?"

"…"

"Oh…I see…you're a ladies man, my kind of guy!"

"…" Jiraiya sighed.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"…"

"So…you're part of the Aburame clan, huh? For some reason, they're not that fond of me…" Shino's eyebrow rose half a millimeter.

"Why is that?" Jiraiya first grinned at the victory of making the boy talk, and then answered.

"They don't like what I summon."

"Which is…?"

"Toads."

"…" Shino didn't say anything, but his brow furrowed. "…"

"What's wrong with toads anyway?" Shino hesitated before answering.

"Toads…eat…" As the boy trailed off, Jiraiya followed the way the sunglasses were looking at to see the beetle that they were following.

"They eat…bugs…oh!" Jiraiya eyes became big. "The Aburame clan works with bugs don't they? So a toad would be a natural enemy. No wonder they stay away from me…because I endangered their bugs! The explains so much." As Jiraiya went on about how stupid he was; he didn't notice that Shino slowly inched away from him, before discontinuing.

"…" Jiraiya noticed that Shino stopped and did as well.

"What's wrong?" The boy indicated to the beetle.

"It senses Arene's scent, along with five others." Jiraiya frowned.

"Would one of those scents be Sasuke?" The Aburame was silent (big surprise) before nodding.

"It would. If she kept the same speed as she was going when she was here…Arene would be within ten yards of Sasuke and whoever he's with about now." Jiraiya nodded.

"We are about how far behind her?"

"Roughly thirty-five minutes." Jiraiya scowled before jumping to the next branch.

"Let's cut that into seven minutes. Let's go!" Shino nodded and began jumping faster through the trees.

Seven minutes later

Jiraiya and Shino stopped jumping to duck as a shurikan came flying toward them, embedding itself into the tree exactly where Shino's head was seconds before. The two looked at each other, before sprinting toward where the shurikan came from. There, they could see four ninja advancing toward a single ninja, who easily dodged the attack and knocked a pink haired ninja down. Once that ninja fell, the single shinobi jumped up and landed on a branch. Jiraiya frowned.

"That's Arene…so if that's the Sound Four…where's Sasuke?" Shino surveyed the area.

"In the coffin over there." Jiraiya looked toward the area in which the boy was referring to.

"Dead?"

"No…there's some type of jutsu on it. I doubt the sound would go out of their way to get Sasuke just to kill him." Jiraiya nodded.

"True. Anyways, if he was dead, Arene wouldn't even be fighting." Shino glanced at the Sannin.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya sighed.

"She would've killed them in an instant. But since he's alive, Arene has no reason to kill, at the moment. Anyways, lets use this as an advantage and get the coffin. We'll use a substitution and switch the real Sasuke with something else. Once we get him out of the way, then we'll grab Arene and go." Shino nodded.

"Sounds simple enough." The white haired man grinned and went toward the coffin, only to jump back as a kunai came and landed where his foot was. Kidomaru grinned.

"I'm sorry to say that you can not touch that…it's delicate." Jiraiya scowled and turned to the ninja.

"Kid…you're messing with the wrong person. You're leader, Orochimaru? He's nothing compared to me…and if you can't beat him, what makes you think that you can beat me?" The sound laughed.

"Because, you are not worth the title of Sannin…all you are, is a worthless frog." Jiraiya glared.

"Why is everyone calling me worthless today?" The older man quickly summoned a toad and began fighting the web spinning ninja. While Shino went to go help Arene, who vocally argued saying that she was fine and he needed to get out of there. But Shino didn't listen and, with Arene's help, he was able to knock down Tubby.

"Shino." The Aburame looked at the girl.

"Go help Jiraiya, the one he's fighting works with spider webs, since you work with different types of bugs, you wouldn't have as a hard time with him. I can handle the last one here." Arene then, literally, tackled Sakkon, pushing him off the tree branch and began falling off the tree. Shino nodded and went to go help Jiraiya. As they were fighting, the sound ninja activated his curse mark to level two, and slowly began to overpower the two ninja. Suddenly, both Jiraiya and Shino collapsed, with Sakkon appearing next to his teammate.

"Your ribs have a nice lower ring to them. But lets see if they can go higher, lets try a: so." Before he could do anything, Arene appeared and made a direct kick to Sakkon's head. As the ninja flew, Arene moved between Kidomaru and drew out a kunai.

"Come on Spidey, its your turn to fly." The brown haired ninja grinned.

"As if. If you haven't noticed, Arene-sempai, Sasuke has already left." The gold-eyed girl paused and glanced around. Sure enough, the coffin, Tubby, and Kauya were missing. As the sound ninja laughed, Arene's curse mark began to spread, and she performed some hand signs, causing a black flame to surround her hand. Jiraiya saw all of this and tried to get up to stop Arene, but it was too late. With her hand surrounded with black flames, Arene punched the sound ninja, creating the boy to fly straight into the air. The Sannin's sister quickly followed, punching the sound ninja into the ground. Jiraiya winced at the impact.

(Jiraiya's point of view)

_Oh…that had to hurt…funny…the way Arene is fighting reminds me of Tsunade fighting Orochimaru after she decided to become the Fifth Hokage. It's kind of ironic as of this time; the 'snake' is helping the village hidden in the leaves. _

[Normal view

Jiraiya finally managed to grab Arene before she could do anymore damage to the forest. The Sound Four left about two minutes before, and Arene was still furious, and Jiraiya couldn't blame her. **The last sound ninja that she fought** managed a substitution jutsu and got away. But not before he triggered several traps and caused many weapons and bombs to come flying toward the leaf shinobi. Arene quickly blocked the attack. But it still managed to create a long enough distraction for the Sound Four to get away. To release some of her anger, Arene began hitting trees, causing them to fall; throwing random weapons at rocks, sometimes Jiraiya; and yelled, also at Jiraiya, while glaring at Aburame. Holding the still angry girl, Jiraiya looked at Shino.

"Do you have some type of bug that can weaken her or something?" Shino nodded and released some of his chakra-eating bugs out.

"This should subdue her sufficiently." As promised, the bugs began eating Arene's chakra, causing her to stop trying to get out of Jiraiya's grip, but start swatting at the bugs. Jiraiya paused.

"Wait…how much chakra do they eat?" Before Shino could answer, Arene slumped in Jiraiya's grasp, unconscious. The Sannin sighed. "I guess they eat till they're full…this girl has gone through too much today." The man turned and jumped onto a tree branch, Arene over his shoulder like a bag; and then turned to Shino. "Come on…we need to go back to Konaha and have Tsunade check out Arene…this knucklehead probably broke something." The silent boy nodded and followed the legendary ninja.

(Shino's view)

_I'm missing two mosquitoes and three beetles…that toad that he summoned fought and ate…I should've known better than to get close to that thing.

* * *

_

I know that the title didn't really match the story…I take responsibility for that…sorry. I'm a little confused on what to type while Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru are trying to get Sasuke. So review and tell me if I should:

a) Skip the Sasuke Retrieval time and go on to after that (it'll be a while as I go by cartoon network (no own) and it goes by super slow, so it would be about a month or so before I write a new chappy)

b) Have Arene go antisocial and withdrawn because of Sasuke and eventually have her get better with the help of her fellow kunoichi. If I do that I'll have to do a chappy dedicated to chocolate, girl stuff (no feminine stuff), and weapons. At the end of that, she'll probably get mad at Sasuke and vow to slap him or something random

c) Give your own idea and I will talk to my all-time-favorite-writer-friend, Angeloflove4eva about it and we will discuss how I can do it. And also to A-O-L-4-E …HAPPY SWEET 16TH!!! OUR WHOLE SCHOOL MISSES AND LOVES YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!! T-T

Until then to everybody and nobody!!

L-E-G-W-H


	34. Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or else Sakura would NEVER have said to Sasuke when he left: _'Take me with you'_

Arene woke up and stared at the white ceiling.

(Arene's view)

How did I…ah…Shino and those bugs…wait…I…Sas-…I couldn't…crap…I…failed my mission…

(Norm view; outside of the hospital door)

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, Shizune, and Kakashi stood at the door. Tsunade sighed.

"She should be fine. At least…physically…but mentally…I'm not so sure…" Kakashi nodded.

"You mean it's going to be a while before she even gets close to getting better…do you have any idea when?" As she shook her head, Tsunade paled before running into the room. The others followed, before pausing at the door, gaping. Arene was gone, but gray flames consumed the bed, along with a huge hole in the wall.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"  
"…No…Jiraiya…" The male Sannin nodded, grim.

"Yep…it looks like activating her curse mark, the going of the Uchiha boy, and all that stress she has finally made her lose control." Jiraiya turned to Anko and Kakashi. "You need to round up as many ANBU as you can and have them scout the area for Arene. As of right now, she is a danger to all of Konaha, and possibly more. Kakashi, you need to get ready to perform that curse sealing of yours, we're going to need all the help we can get. Shizune, you need to get Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten to come over to the hospital pronto. Hurry up you all. Right now, Arene is close to becoming an S-ranked ninja." As the three shinobi left, Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya as she ran her hand over her face.

"You're taking this rather calm…care to explain how? I could use it right now." Jiraiya shrugged.

"Just trust in Arene…you know she's not going to lose complete control without a fight. She told me that she made a jutsu that can help her direct the chakra and keep it from going haywire. She can hold it for three hours. Surely by then they'll find her and bring her back before anything bad happens. But my question is…" Tsunade watched Jiraiya walk up to the hole in the wall, before jumping out. "Why did she run in the first place?"

* * *

Arene leaned against the tree, before sinking down into a sitting position. Panting, she performed hand signs, causing her jutsu circle appear, surrounding her. Once completing the jutsu, Arene took off her kunai holder and threw it outside of circle, along with a variety of other arsenals. Soon weapon free, Arene leaned back and tried to stay conscious, before gasping in pain; the skin on her leg opened and healed itself. Biting her lip, Arene tried to hold back the stinging tears as other parts of skin opened and mended. Now regretting activating her curse mark, Arene winced as another wave of blood lust tore through her body.

(Arene's point of view)

…It will take Jiraiya about…five minutes for him to send ANBU after me. So…probably…Kashi, Jiraiya, or Tsunade will find me…and they'll freak. Hn…maybe I should pass out when they come so I don't have to listen to them panic.

[Normal view, somewhere else in the forest

Pakkun, Kakashi, Gamakichi, Jiraiya, a clone of Katsuyu, and Tsunade stopped running in the woods to pause. All paled at the ghastly feeling that surrounded them. Jiraiya frowned.

"It looks like she almost snapped. We need to hurry before we lose her." Tsunade stared at her old squad mate.

"You mean she'll die?"

"If she can. If she knows she can't hold it, she'll try to kill herself in order to save the village." Kakashi took a step forward.  
"Then lets hurry. I don't want to lose another comrade." The others nodded and ran towards what each felt as their impending doom.

Arene was thinking. She became numb to the pain a while ago, and she was now analyzing her situation with fresh (but slightly blurry) eyes.

(Arene's view)

If I can't control this…Konaha will be destroyed, along with other villages. I can't let that happen, so I either need the others to come…or…I need to die. My kunai and stuff are outside of my circle, so, for the current moment, that's not an option. So I need to hold out until-"

[Norm view

Arene paused as she saw something move along the shadows. As she watched, several wolves came and sat in a circular arrangement, surrounding Arene. There were mixtures of black wolves along with a whiter kind, all staring intently at the Chunnin. Arene smirked.

"I'm taking a guess when I say that you are waiting for me to crack?" No reply. "I'll take that as a yes." The wolves then began rummaging through Arene's discarded items. One wolf pup touched a scroll with a seal on it, as a result, the pup squealed before running to its mother. All the wolves paused as mother comforted her pup's stinging nose. Arene laughed, before wincing.

"Careful, if you become too nosy, you'll get hurt. But don't worry, the stinging should go away now." Sure enough, the pup stopped whimpering and was now chasing a bug that was flying by. Before the young wolf caught its prey, it paused before running to its mother, again. But this time, the wolves bristled up; all glaring toward the tree clearing. Arene glanced over at the area to see six shadows going towards her location. Soon, she could distinguish the shadows' identities' as: Pakkun, Katsuyu, Gamakichi, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

(Arene view)

About time…

[Norm view

Jiraiya and Kakashi came up to Arene. The weary girl pointed to the scroll outside of her jutsu circle, and then passed out. Jiraiya opened the scroll and whistled.

"Kami…this crap is complicated…and she made this up herself? Kakashi…help me out here…" Between the two, the men finally came up with the instructions and performed the jutsu. A light flashed in the circle and struck Arene, who limply flew and hit a tree. Tsunade appeared, out of breath.

"Lets not kill the girl." The medic-nin quickly checked the girl and frowned. "We need to get her to the hospital, she barely has a pulse, and she doesn't have anymore chakra. Lets go!"

* * *

Sorry this was a little rushed, my mom is barking at me to get off the computer, and the computer already lost this about five times…but I never listen to it and continue to write. 


	35. Cha! The kunoichi are here!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Tenten would have more screen time…(and Neji :3) (bit of fangirl…of Tenji!)

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten waited patiently at the hospital. Two hours ago, they were summoned, told that they had a mission, which was to wait for the Hokage to arrive. Even though it sounded like a D-rank mission, they were told to treat it like it was an A-rank. Ino sighed.

"She's taking forever, where is she?" Tenten frowned at the comment.

"It doesn't matter how long she takes, it's a mission, and therefore, we wait." Tenten frowned at the group, before laughing. "Ha…I sounded like Neji-oh! Sorry Hinata." The lavender-eyed girl gave a small smile.

"It's okay, Tenten-san; Neji-san and I are starting to get along now." The bun-haired girl wrinkled her nose.

"Don't call me san! It makes me feel old…and you don't have to call Neji 'san' around friends. He wanted me to tell you that, you only have to call him that around the elders. Okay?" Hinata nodded.

"Okay Tenten-sa-oops. Sorry." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You need to stop apologizing all the time." Sakura agreed.

"Yeah Hinata, you don't do anything that's bad…you're too nice." Tenten smirked.

"Unless you start stalking Naruto again."

"Nani?" Ino and Sakura looked back and forth from the blushing Hyuga to the confident weapon mistress. "I-I-I don't stalk Naruto-kun…" Ino laughed.

"As if. The only person who doesn't know about that is the knucklehead himself. He wants to be Hokage, but he can't even see the things in front of him. That's why so many people say that he won't be Hokage. He looks over the obvious." The blonde yawned. "Hey forehead."

"What pig?"

"What time is it?"

"Four o'clock." Ino groaned.

"We've been waiting for the Hokage for three hours! This is such a drag."

"You sound like Shikamaru." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Lazy is rubbing on me. To my surprise, at the shop, I found myself looking at the clouds instead of selling flowers." Sakura smiled.

"But to stay on the subject, she is taking a long time." Hinata agreed.

"She is a little late." Tenten sighed.

"Yeah…she could hurry it up a bit." As the words left Tenten's lips, Tsunade slammed open the hospital door, calling for every free nurse to immediately go to the emergency surgery room. Behind the furious Hokage, Kakashi and Jiraiya stood, unsure of the safety of Arene, who was still unconscious in Kakashi's arms; or the people in the hospital within the distance of the Slug Sannin's wrath. Sakura saw her teammate covered in blood, plugged in the angry Godaime, and assumed the worst. Tears filled Sakura's emerald eyes as she ran to her sensei, who sighed.

"Calm down Sakura; Arene will be fine, she just had a little accident." The girl continued to cry, but hiccupped her reply to her sensei.

"Y-you said the same t-thing about Sa-Sasuke and N-Naruto. You said that S-Sasuke wouldn't fight Naruto and he would be fine." Sakura wiped her tears away from her eyes and glared at Kakashi. "But he going to fight Naruto again, and he's obviously not fine!" Before Kakashi could say anything else, Tsunade came and told Kakashi to take Arene to the surgery room. As the shinobi followed the instructions, Tsunade noticed the group of girls that waited for her. Seeing what she was looking for, the woman beckoned.

"Hinata, come with me please, I need your help." The Hyuga girl paled at the acknowledgement, but followed without an argument. Soon the hospital was quiet again, and Ino frowned, while she comforted Sakura.

"Well? Now what?" Tenten sighed.

"We wait…again."

About two hours later

Ino and Sakura were asleep in the chairs in the waiting room, after arguing for an hour, the two girls eventually wore each other out. Tenten stayed awake, keeping herself entertained by throwing sebons into the wall, stopping only when a nurse glared. Sighing, the kunoichi retrieved her weapons, sealing them into her scroll; and began to meditate, picking up the trait from Neji and their constant training. After five minutes of meditating, Tenten heard footsteps coming toward her and the two girls. Brown eyes opened to see Tsunade grinning.

"Lucky…you don't have to do paperwork, just nap." The young kunoichi jumped up and quickly bowed to her role model, mumbling her hello. "No need for all that honorific stuff. Now wake those two and follow me." Tenten quickly nodded and proceeded to wake Ino and Sakura. After the two girls successfully pulled out all of Tenten's 'wake up' sebons out of their shirts, the group trailed after the Hokage. Soon, they found themselves in the surgery room, along with Hinata, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Jiraiya and Kakashi looked up from their conversation to nod to the girls before continuing their argument. Hinata went up to the friends, paler than usual. Sakura noticed and questioned.

"What's wrong Hinata?" The girl shook her head.

"I had to help with the surgery…Arene used all of her chakra…but…there was still a sufficient amount left…its…odd…" As the girl trailed off, she recalled where she saw that before. "It…kind of reminded me of…Naruto-kun…he will use all of his chakra…but…then he'll come up with a whole new amount that appears out of nowhere. It's not common for people to do that…is it?" The girls shook their heads, before Tenten frowned.

"Neji said that too…about Naruto anyways. After the Chunnin exams, and they fought, in the hospital, Neji mentioned that he saw that a whole new type of chakra appeared…enabled him to…" Tenten suddenly smiled, causing the others to inquire.

"**To what?"** Tenten continued to smile but answered.

"To overcome destiny. Or trick it somehow." The older girl grinned. "Neji is insistent that Naruto swindled destiny to make him win."

[Tenten's point of view

And…Neji also mentioned that he saw something inside of Naruto…but he wasn't sure…and after the match…he looked again…and there was nothing…and he was…is still sure that he didn't just see things in the heat of battle. But that's Neji…will never admit that he was wrong.

[Norm view

The girls walked up to Arene's bedside and stared. The Sannin's sister was still unconscious, but even knocked out, there was an air around the girl that demanded respect. Tsunade cleared her throat, and the younger kunoichi turned.

"It'll be a while for her to wake up…but that's not the problem. Arene was close to bringing Sasuke back, and she's still very upset for not doing so…she also lost all of her chakra in her 'lapse'. Therefore, I want you girls to watch her when she wakes up. She's not allowed to use any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or even taijutsu…nothing. That's going to be a big deal for her because she's going to want to train furiously. Your jobs are to keep her occupied until she gets well. Understand?" The girls nodded, and Ino spoke up.

"When she wakes up…maybe we can have a sleepover so we can watch over her at night?" Tsunade nodded.

"That would be a good way to watch her. Get permission from your parents for a sleepover; Hinata, I will inform your father that this is a mission that you cannot refuse, so that should take care of you, okay?" The Hyuga nodded. "Any other ideas?"

"**Shopping!"** Tenten paled at the word, and Hinata jumped at the sound of Ino and Sakura screaming the activity. Tsunade grinned.

"I'm glad that you all are ready to take this. I will send Arene straight to the flower shop for the sleepover. If she is late, come to the Uchiha complex and drag her out. Got it?"

"**Yes Tsunade-sama."**

"Good, dismissed."


	36. Sleepover

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this fanfic would a lot better…sigh…I suck at writing good stories…darn depression any ways…I'm attempting to do something new…FLASHBACKS! I'm going to tell you who's FB it is in parenthesis, so, expect it! BTW…B2S means: back to sleepover

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were all waiting at Ino's parents' flower shop for Arene. The blonde convinced her parents to let them spend the night over at the shop and promised no to trash the place. Now, Ino was wondering if the energy was wasted, because Arene was still absent. Tenten shrugged.

"Maybe she ran into someone." Hinata agreed.

"Yes, maybe, or she's being slow because she is still sore from surgery." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah pig, or maybe she doesn't want to be around you." As Ino opened her mouth to say something back to Sakura, a voice interrupted.

"_Or maybe_ she had to finish _cleaning_ the house before she left." The girls turned to see Arene, clearly aggravated, and began to smile.

"**So, you did come."** Arene shrugged.

"I didn't want to come back to a messy house, so, so _sorry_ that I was two minutes _early_." The girls blinked.

"**Two minutes, early?"** Arene stared at the group.

"You told me to be here at 7 o'clock…its 6:28…so yes…early." Sakura and Tenten turned to Ino.

"**You told her seven…and complain when she's late? How are you friends with **_**Shikamaru?**_**"** The blonde gave her friends an embarrassed smile.

"I guess I forgot…heh…but you still love me…don't you?" Tenten rolled her eyes and began talking to Arene, as she brought her stuff into the building; while Sakura continued to glare and Ino, who was still apologizing. Hinata sighed.

(Hinata's point of view)

Well…I guess this will be…interesting…it could be worse…Hanabi could be here.

[Norm view

All the girls were in their pajamas and were gossiping…well…guessing. The topic was: what type of shampoo does Neji use? And the only person who knew was…Tenten. Hinata never bothered to ask Neji out of fear; Sakura and Ino didn't talk to Neji at all; but Tenten found out during a mission, and it turned out that they both used the same shampoo. After the girls laughed at that, Ino said that Shikamaru used the same hair gel as her. She found out when she was cleaning his bathroom with his mother. Hinata mentioned that Naruto had a pair of P.J's that were almost the same as a pair that she owns. Arene smiled.

"Would those be the same as you're wearing?" Hinata blushed.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You said that the one's your wearing are your favorite…so that kinda told itself, Hina-chan." Now all the girls were laughing hysterically. Tenten smiled.

"How did you find out, Hinata?" The Hyuga blushed harder.

"I-I-I-He-he-it-" The group laughed harder. Ino pointed to the red girl.

"I TOLD YOU! You are stalking him!" After a while, Sakura sighed.

"The only one I share something with was…" She stopped abruptly, turning pale at the memory. Ino prodded.

"Who and what, Forehead?" Sakura sighed.

"Pakkun…we use the same shampoo." Arene burst out laughing while the others looked at the two questionably. Sakura explained to them. "Pakkun is Kakashi-sensei's ninja-dog. I found out during the Chunnin exams, when we were after Sasuke, who was chasing Gaara." The other girls then followed Arene's idea and cracked up, causing Sakura to soon laugh too. Once they all could breathe normally again, Hinata turned to Arene.

"Who do you have in common with, Arene?" The girl paused before grinning.

"Sasuke." A silence went throughout the shop as all the girls huddled around Arene.

"**What?"** Arene nodded.

"I was packing for a mission and he came up behind me…I could tell he was embarrassed. At first he mumbled and I couldn't understand him. And then I got him to speak louder and guess what he said." Each girl gave her guess.

Hinata-"Shampoo."

Tenten-"Body wash."

Ino-"Gel."

Sakura-"Ponytail holder." Arene shook her head.

"He wanted…"

"**What! What was it?" **

"Body wash." Tenten high fived Arene while Ino and Sakura froze, both thinking the same thing.

_Is Sasuke-kun…GAY?_

Five minutes later

Tenten, Hinata, and Arene were stumped. Sakura and Ino were frozen in the same expression the whole time since Arene's confession, and the others had no idea how to get them out. Arene sighed and leaned back.

"I give…they won't move for anything. Shuriken, Kunai, needles, pictures of Sasuke, magazines, makeup, threatening to shave their hair like Shikamaru, Hinata's Byakugan, nothing! What can we do?" Tenten shrugged.

"Talk about kissing guys?"

"…"

"…" Both Hinata and Arene stared at the panda girl.

"**You've kissed Neji?" **Tenten gaped.

"How did you know?" Hinata continued to stare at her older friend while Arene grinned.

"You like Neji and only Neji, you wouldn't kiss anyone but him. We all tell who we've kissed? Kay…Hinata, you too…I know you've kissed Kiba, he's all over you." The Hyuga girl blushed as Tenten talked about how Neji kissed her.

(Tenten FB)

Tenten collapsed, once again, during training, causing Neji to stop his attack in mid blow. The boy sighed.

"Tired already?" Tenten shook her head and shakily pushed herself up.

"No…Neji…just, a little winded. Let's keep on going." The Hyuga frowned.

"You're not going to be any use if you're going to collapse again. Stop for a moment. We can meditate." Tenten paled at the thought and shook her head even harder.

"No. Nobody's going to pause in battle to meditate. We're going to finish this until we're over. Ready?" Neji didn't say anything but slid into his stance. The wind rustled the grass as the two stood off. Tenten surveyed the area before disappearing into the trees. Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. Neji scowled. Tenten wasn't there; this was new. She usually hid behind his blind spot, but she wasn't there either. As Neji considered the options on where Tenten could be, a shadow appeared, causing Neji to break his thoughts and perform his Kaiten , blocking the barrage of weapons that showered down onto him. After a while, Neji slowed down, until he completely stopped, glancing around. Tenten was still hidden, even with his Byakugan. This time, Neji looked up and around the area, pale eyes searching for some sign of the bun-haired girl. Neji took a step forward, intending to widen his view, before setting off a trap, creating a mass detonation of exploding tags, making Neji fly backwards and onto the ground, temporarily paralyzed. Tenten appeared, grinning at the Hyuga.

"I win. And now we can take a break." Neji didn't say anything, making Tenten take a closer look at the boy. "You okay? Ne-" Tenten froze as a chakra infused hand shot out and hit at chakra point, leading to a knocked out Tenten. Neji smirked as the girl collapsed onto him.

"You shouldn't lean over an enemy, they could still attack. But you really can't hear me, can you?" No reply was given. Neji sighed and waited. "This will be counted as a tie." Still no reply was given.

Five minutes later

Tenten stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Once she did so, she could see Neji, sitting beside her, staring down at his teammate. Tenten gave him a weak smile.

"You managed to move quicker than I thought. Great job Neji."

"Hn."

"I still gave you a run for your money, didn't I?"

"Hn."

"Those tags were new. I got them from a store and customized them when I took them home. I mixed them with a type of paralyzing poison. You were _supposed _to stay paralyzed for an hour. I guess I have to get rid of some kinks. What do you think?" Neji thought about it.

"Use Lee next time, I don't like being the experiment."

"Why Lee?"

"If he was paralyzed, we wouldn't have to listen to the 'power of youth'."

"…Maybe I should have Gai-sensei 'help' too…"

"Hn."

"That sound like a good idea. Thanks Neji…but could you help me with mixing this time? I want to get it right." The Hyuga prodigy leaned down to be face to face with her.

"Fine." Then he leaned closer to her and laid a gentle, but sweet kiss on her lips. "Was that fine too?" Tenten blinked and smiled.

"Yes, fine. But it would be better if I could feel my arms. Would you please give me back the feeling now?"

"…Hn…I didn't want you to slap me or something…better?"

"Yes." _**Slap.**_

"OW! Why did you that?" Neji glared at Tenten, who glared back.

"That for 'taking advantage' of me!" The two glared at each other; both pairs of eyes refusing to back down from the challenge, not paying attention to the amount of space between, before kissing each other again. But before they could continue, they heard a very loud yell.

"GAI-SENSEI! NEJI IS DEFLOWERING TENTEN'S FLOWER OF YOUTH BY SUFFOGATING HER WITH HIS MOUTH!" Neji and Tenten broke apart to stare at their teammate.

"NO LEE! SAY IT ISN'T TRUE! NEJI IS TRYING TO KILL OUR YOUTHFULL TENTEN!"

"IT IS TRUE GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

B2S

Arene and Hinata stared at Tenten, before breaking out into laughter.

"Lee and Gai seriously did that?"

"Neji-niisan was really straight forward with that." Tenten grinned.

"Yeah…Neji didn't want me to tell anyone. He's worried that the main branch will hear about it and forbid him from ever seeing me again."

"**We won't tell."**

"It was funny…Neji had to Jukkun Lee and Gai-sensei to make them promise never say anything. If they tell, they can't wear the jumpsuits, or be youthful anymore. It was pretty sad. But what's your story, Hinata?" The girl blushed and began telling about her and Kiba.

(Hinata FB)

Kurenai held up her hand, and her team stopped sparring to pay attention to their teacher.

"That's enough for right now…take ten minutes and then we'll start again." With that, the woman performed a hand sign and 'poofed' away. Shino left to go collect more bugs for his growing…family. While Hinata stayed to watch Kiba and Akamaru play with each other. Kiba was practicing a new move with his companion, and both were eager to show off to Hyuga girl.

"Watch this Hinata!" Kiba, along with Akamaru, joined to become a large, two-headed dog. The two performed their _fang over fang_ and split and destroyed many trees, and after a while, the two separated. Hinata smiled and clapped as the two friends ran toward her.

"That was wonderful Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun. You will be a very powerful opponent in battle." The dog ran into Hinata's arms while Kiba laughed.

"I'll be a good opponent when I become a Chunnin and beat Naruto." Hinata blinked at the remark, before giving her friend a weak smile.

"Oh…of-of co-course Kiba-kun." Kiba frowned at the young girl's statement.

"Hinata…if you like him…you should tell him. If you don't say anything, one day you will lose that chance because he will find someone else that returns your feelings…and I don't want you to get hurt. Especially if it's someone Neji won't approve." Hinata blushed.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun…Naruto will probably never notice me…so there is no point of me telling him anything. He…only sees…Sakura-san."

"Hinata! Stop lying to yourself! If Naruto ever saw how a nice person you are, he wouldn't even think twice about Sakura. She _wishes_ she could be like you! You're polite, understanding, smart, a true friend, a powerful kunoichi, adorably shy, not narrow-minded, sweet, beautiful…" Kiba stopped abruptly, as Hinata turned a deep red color.

"You…think…I'm…beautiful?" Kiba grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…yeah…you're all those things." Hinata shook her head.

"But so is Sakura…she's-"

"Stop it Hinata! You are _better_ than Sakura. If Naruto could ever see you the way I do…he wouldn't ever leave you." Hinata blushed.

"T-thank you Kiba-kun, n-no one has ever called me beautiful unless they want something." Kiba paused and stared at Hinata, while she scratched behind Akamaru's ear, before speaking.

"Actually, Hinata, there is something I want…" The Hyuga heiress looked up at her teammate.

"What is it?" Kiba walked up to Hinata, leaned over and laid a small kiss on her lips.

"You." Hinata blushed harder before fainting. Kiba caught her, and looked up to the tree in front of him. "I guess I'm a great kisser, huh?" Shino shrugged from a branch.

"Or a really bad one."

B2S

Tenten and Arene gaped at the Hyuga girl.

"**Aww! Hina-chan! Is that why you say you don't like Naruto? Because you like, wait, **_**go out with**_**, Kiba?"**

"…" Tenten smirked.

"Hmm, Hinata, you should answer…or Neji can always ask Kiba himself." Hinata paled at the thought of her cousin's interrogating skills, or what Tenten called it 'terror-gating'. Arene rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to threaten her, Tenten; but Neji probably, most likely, be _very_ interested in Kiba. So what do you say, Hinata sighed.

"Kiba-kun hasn't asked me out yet. But what about you and Sasuke?" Arene blinked. Since when did Hinata have such an evil glint in her eyes? Tenten turned and looked at Arene.

"Yeah…have you and Sasuke kissed yet?" Arene blinked again at Tenten and then went back to Hinata.

"What makes you think I have something with Sasuke?" Hinata smiled.

"My Byakugan can tell if your lying, Arene…have you two kissed?"

"No."

"Liar." Tenten's eyes got big.

"You kissed him! Tell!" Arene sighed.

"Fine."

(Arene FB)

Arene began to leave, but paused when Sasuke cleared his throat. "Arene…" The girl turned and looked at the boy.

"Yeah?" Sasuke looked at Arene, before stepping up to her, nearly nose to nose. "What?" Arene felt that something was wrong with the boy. Sasuke gave Arene a small smile.

"Do you remember that memory that you gave me?" Arene thought about it.

"In general or a specific memory?"

"Specific." Arene paused as she pondered.

"About your family learning about your mom's pregnancy?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes…and the other one." Arene cocked her head to the side.

"What other one?"

"This one." Then Sasuke leaned over to give Arene a small, slow, but still passionate kiss onto her mouth.

B2S

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, _and_ Sakura stared at Arene.

Sakura-"You"

Tenten-"Actually"

Ino-"Kissed"

Hinata-"Sasuke"

Ino-"Friggin"

Sakura and Ino-"Hot"

Tenten and Hinata-"Uchiha"

"**SASUKE! OMR YOU KISSED HIM!"** Arene winced, as she was glomped by the kunoichi, who were all squealing. **"Why didn't you tell us earlier? We would have came with you to go get him!" **Arene blinked.

"What?" Ino grinned.

"Please, Arene, he kissed you. That makes him a run away boyfriend. It is our job as fellow kunoichi to help you to capture him and make him realize that he is _yours_, duh." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah Arene, you think because me and Ino fought over him, that means we can't be friends? Please, we're just happy that you proved that he actually _does_ have a heart under all that ice." Tenten added.

"And feathers…am I the only one who sees that his hair is a bird butt?" All the girls except for Hinata agreed, the Hyuga girl frowned.

"It looks like a duck butt to me…" The group began to laugh harder at the comparison. About five minutes later, the girls quieted their laughter enough for them to come up with another sleepover idea: movie. The movie choice: Shinobi, Kunoichi, and War; a romance/action movie, that had all the girls crying, cheering, and staring at the screen. By the climax of the movie, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were asleep, with Tenten and Arene close to tears as the heroine had to kill her true love because he turned out to be the enemy. Arene whispered quietly.

"Will that be me and Sasuke's future?" Tenten glanced at her female best friend and noticed how alike the movie and the relationship with Arene and Sasuke are. The weapon mistress shook her head.

"No way…you are nothing like this movie. You are way tougher than this chick. She's just acting; life is nothing like the movies…you'll see, don't worry about that." Arene smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Thanks Teddy-chan." Tenten grinned.

"Anytime, now…Teddy-chan is seepy…kay Snaky-chan?" Arene scowled.

"I don't like being called Snaky-chan."

"Fine, your name will be after Sasuke…so…um…Butty-chan!"

"Never say that name ever again."

"Fine…heh…how about Birdie-chan?"

"…Kay…"

"Yay…now…night Birdie-chan…you're not an owl…go to seep."

"Okay…night Teddy-chan." With that, the two girls fell asleep, dreaming dreams that every girl loves to dream about: chocolate, weapons, and hot guys.

* * *

This was probably the hardest chappy, and the longest I have ever written…it took me two months, and I hate it…I hope you feel otherwise…dedicated to Angeloflove4eva and her finding her 'Shikamaru'…even though he is kinda like Jiraiya…hmm…lazy, genius, and perverted…that means she found her…Kashi! Lol…read and review…and…SEE YOU AGAIN SOON! BTW, OMR means oh my ramen, yes i actually own that saying, but i don't care if you steal it from me, or you can PM me and i can make one up for you that's custom thought of...your choice! BYEBYE! 


	37. Explain

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, this fanfic would be an episode…or not…probably not…

Arene woke up first.

(Arene view)

What time is it? …Five…wow…I need to stop waking up so early…well…might as well get up now.

[Norm view

Arene sat up and surveyed the room. Ino and Sakura was hidden beneath a pile of light blue and pink blankets in front of the couch. Hinata was beside the couch, next to some flowerpots with lavender flowers, with her fox plushie. Tenten was on the couch with Arene, her buns disheveled from sleeping. Arene was getting off the couch when she heard Tenten mumble in her sleep.

"Mmn…Neji…your hair tickles…hn…don't smirk at me like that…I'm serious…shut up…I have kunai…see what you look like with your hair short…" Arene stared at her best friend, before snorting.

"Well…I have blackmail for later." Shaking her head, Arene walked out of the room, grabbing a change of clothes with her. "Might as well train for a while before they wake up." The girl quickly changed and left for the training field.

Seven o'clock

Tenten sleepily opened her eyes and glanced across the room. Immediately, the older kunoichi jumped up.

"Wake up! Arene's gone! We're supposed to be watching her!" Hinata jumped at the sound of Tenten's yelling and quickly stood up, unsure of what to do. Ino and Sakura, however, just peeked their heads through the blankets and told Tenten to go back to bed. Tenten frowned at the two. "Go back to bed? Are you serious? Sakura…are you aware that Arene is your teammate, and could be injuring herself right now? Last time I checked, our mission was to keep an eye on Arene and make sure she doesn't train?" Sakura blinked and hopped up from her nest.

"Your right Tenten…c'mon Pig…we need to get up." Ino stuck her head back into her pillow and mumbled her reply. Sakura heard 'sleep…away…troublesome…no…' and sighed. Then coming up with an idea, she smirked.

"You know Ino…if we don't have Arene…we can't go shopping and-" Sakura was cut off as a blur of blonde knocked her over. The pink-haired girl looked up from the ground to see a fully dressed Ino, who was grinning madly at the group.

"Get up and get dressed so we can find our missing kunoichi and GO SHOPPING!" Ino then laughed maniacally and ran into the kitchen. Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped and turned to Sakura, who had a proud expression on. Tenten dared to ask the question.

"Is she always like that?" Sakura grinned.

"Only in the mornings…she's never this calm."

"…"

"…" Tenten and Hinata gaped at the pink haired ninja, before sighing. Hinata then spoke up.

"Should we get dressed so we can start looking for Arene?" Sakura nodded, and grabbed her clothes.

"Yeah…since she hung out with Sasuke a lot…she's probably training. And…knowing her…she's probably pushing herself too much."

"**Okay."** Sakura sighed.

(Sakura view)

Arene…what ever your doing…be careful…don't push yourself…and don't get into any fights!

At training field (Norm view)

Arene dodged the kunai and sprinted toward her opponent. The ninja evaded Arene's taijutsu and aimed a kick at her head. Arene ducked down and laughed as her opponent was taken off guard by her quick movements and mirth.

"What's so funny?" Arene smiled.

"Your facial expression. It was a mixture of anger and confusion. It's funny." The shinobi stared at the girl before giving her a half smile.

"If you say so. Are you feeling better?" Arene cocked her head to the side in a puzzled look.

"From what?" The boy ninja shrugged.

"The…mission of bringing you back…" His voice trailed off as Arene waved her hand.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Those bu-" Arene stopped abruptly and grabbed her stomach as she went through the fifth spasm since they started sparring. Her partner paused and sighed.

"You shouldn't be out here in your condition. It won't help if you die training for battle. It'll just be a waste." Arene winced and glanced at her companion.

"Not very shy with words…are you?" The boy frowned.

"I prefer the term…word-wise." Arene rolled her eyes.

"You mean big ego. But I still need to train." Before she could straighten up, a hand seized her arm and began to drag her off to the town. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Taking you to Uchiha's place. Don't you stay there?"

"Yes…but why do I have to go there?"

"I don't like repeating myself. Didn't I just say that you're not in the condition for sparring?"

"…You worry too much…you know that?"

"…" Arene struggled to get out of the iron grip, but failed, so she had to live with voicing her displeasure of being dragged across the village. Close to the Uchiha complex, Arene and her companion heard the yells of anger, before looking around and paling.

"**WHERE WERE YOU? WE LOOKED **_**EVERYWHERE!**_**"** Arene spun around to meet the glares of Sakura and Ino, both very furious, with Hinata timidly stammered her attempts of peace, and Tenten following her, making the motions of 'run before they kill you' behind their backs. Arene gave her friends an embarrassed smile.

"See…I waited up for you all, but…I got bored…and…lost…on…the…path of life…?" Ino, Sakura, and Hinata stared at the dark haired girl, as Tenten pounded her head into her hand. "Umm…HE DID IT!" Arene pointed behind her with her free hand, where her friend was still held her other arm/wrist. The group peered behind her to stared. Hinata stuttered her surprise.

"S-Shino-kun? Why are you holding Arene's hand?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" All eyes were on the Aburame boy as he glanced around the group.

"Making her go back to bed. She shouldn't spar in her condition." Ino and Sakura turned to Arene.

"YOU WERE SPARING? TSUNADE-SAMA SAID NOT TO PUSH YOURSELF!" Arene rolled her eyes.

"Auntie says one thing, but she doesn't ever mean it." Hinata cocked her head to the side in a confused gesture.

"Auntie?" Arene smiled.

"I call Tsunade that. Remember…Jiraiya, Tsunade, and my brother, were on the same squad. So I see her as a sister/mother figure…at least one that's human." Sakura was about to question Arene about the comment about 'human', but Tenten poked her in the side and shook her head, and Sakura left it at that. Hinata smiled at Shino.

"Thank you for bringing her back, Shino-kun." Ino nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Shino. And I have my own question for you." The Aburame boy was silent, waiting for his questions.

"…"

"How did you find Arene?"

"I was walking, looking for Hinata, when I saw Arene practicing. I figured she would know were Hinata was, so I went over and asked. She said that you all were still asleep, and said that I could wait there with her, until you all came looking for her." Hinata blinked.

(Hinata view)

Shino-kun went over his word limit…this has been an interesting week. I wonder what Kiba-kun is doing right now, if he's safe…and Naruto-kun…and Neji-san.

[Norm view

Ino nodded at the answer, and then had an evil look in her eyes.

"Okay…last question…why are you still holding her hand?" Arene blinked and both her and Shino looked down at their hands. The girl cleared her throat.

"Actually…he has my wrist…not my hand…so…you can't say that." Shino nodded.

"And I said earlier…I was making her go to bed…and she's not there yet…" Sakura sighed.

"True…but why are you making her go to bed?"

"She kept on having spasms while we sparred." Sakura twitched.

(Sakura and Inner Sakura view)

Spasms while she sparred? How is she still conscious? That's too much on her body…I wouldn't be able to breathe in her conditions…is she that strong? Or am I that weak?

**I'm not that weak! She's just too strong! But I've gotten stronger! I can probably beat her now! Cha!**

[Norm view

Sakura sighed as she questioned Shino.

"Why did you spar with her?" The Aburame boy shrugged.

"Bored."

"You said spasms…in the plural…she had more than one?"

"Yes. The first two times I ignored it. The third and forth, I told her to slow it down. The fifth time, I stopped and dragged her over here."

(Sakura and Inner Sakura view)

Five times? She shouldn't be standing!

**This is crazy! Arene's gone crazy!**

She's not taking care of herself, doing this!

**She's showing off how tough she is…but I can beat her…Cha!**

[Norm view

Tenten frowned.

"And you say me and Neji overdo it when we spar." Arene glanced at her friend.

"I didn't pass out."

"…Touché…" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Who cares about sparring? We. Are. Going. Shopping. Right. Now! Shino, you're coming with us."

"…"

"Don't glare at me like that! You have to keep an eye on Arene just in case she tries to get away." The said girl leaned over and whispered in Shino's ear.

"Don't worry…I'll take you and Tenten with…and maybe Hinata. But she might enjoy shopping." Shino nodded. Sakura grinned.

"Okay…let's go before Ino freaks out."

"Wait." The group turned to Arene. "I need to get something. I'll be right back…okay?" Tenten looked at her friend.

"You want me to come with?"

"No…I just need to check something. It'll just be a moment." Arene turned and ran into the Uchiha complex.

(Arene view)

I just remembered…Sasuke was hanging around the shrine around his house a lot before he left…I should check it out while it's still on my mind.

[Norm view

Arene arrived in the building. Slowly, she walked in; careful to watch were she walked. It appeared to be a normal shrine, but with a fine layer of dust. In the dust, there was a set of footprints, all going into the same direction. Arene thought out loud.

"The footprints end at the seventh tile…dust unsettled around it." The girl stepped onto the tile, before tapping her foot lightly onto it, making a hollow echo. "Hn…there's something underneath here…" The kunoichi stepped off the tile and lifted it from its place. There, beneath, were stairs, leading down underneath the shrine. "Interesting…" Arene went down the stairs to find a room with scrolls, torches, and a weathered banner. "The Uchiha secret meeting place…and what's this?" She read out loud before picking up an open scroll and began to read.

"_Mangekyo__ Sharingan……only one Uchiha recorded to activate this level of visual genjutsu……the only way to receive the __Mangekyo__ Sharingan is for the Uchiha to kill his best friend…" __Arene trailed off to think about what she knows about the older_ Uchiha brother. "First killed Shisui…who was believed to be Itachi's best friend…later killed whole family, minus Sasuke…who reported that his brother showed him how he killed his family…with the Mangekyo …I'll have to discuss this with Kakashi…" The girl put down the scroll and ran up the stairs; laying the tile back in place, before running to her friends, who were patiently waiting.

Two and a half hours later

The girls and Shino were at Ichiraku Ramen, fresh from the mall. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were chatting over their bowls of chicken ramen while Arene and Shino stared at their beef ramen, no being very hungry. The Aburame boy turned to the young Sannin to question her silence.

"What are you thinking about?" The girl blinked and thoughtfully regarded the boy.

"…Who do you think Sasuke's best friend is?"

"…Interesting question…but…I would say…Naruto."

"Explain."

"They are rivals, yes? Both on the same squad; therefore spend a lot of time together. They…compete together to keep themselves strong. I say that's a best friend." Arene looked back to her bowl.

"Didn't Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back?"

"Yes. It was a promise of friendship."

"…" Arene suddenly stood up, threw her money on the counter, before running off towards the Hokage building. The girls turned and looked at Shino.

"What happened?" He shrugged.

"…" They waited a few minutes to see if she would come back; but, of course, she didn't. Tenten stood up.

"I think we should go after her, she looked upset." The others (including Shino) nodded.

"Alright." They left their money on the counter and ran in the same direction as their friend.

Two minutes earlier

"Tsunade, I'm leaving immediately. You sent them on an S-class mission. I am officially taking over as leader of the group." The fifth Hokage looked up and stared at the younger girl in surprise.

"What do you mean _S-class_? How could it be an S-class?" Arene observed her senior.

"Are you aware that other than the dangers of the Sound four…the group, especially Naruto, are in danger of Oro-niisan?" Tsunade frowned.

"Exactly what are we talking about here?"

"I'm referring to Sasuke."

"…What?" Arene closed her eyes and spoke carefully.

"Sasuke…is…going to try to kill…Naruto."

"WHAT?" Arene opened her golden eyes to see the Godaime's hazel ones within inches her own. "What made you go to this conclusion?"

"Itachi."

"…" Tsunade blinked and straightened up. "Explain."

"How did Itachi kill the Uchiha clan?" Tsunade racked her memories.

"With his sword and the Mangekyo Sharingan…but what does this have to do with Naruto getting killed by Sasuke?"

"Look in the clan files in the file room that the Hokage of the village are responsible for; and look up the Sharingan. There you'll see how one can receive the Mangekyo Sharingan. I, myself, am leaving now. Naruto cannot die at this time." Tsunade glared at the girl.

"You know you can't leave in your condition. I can't allow it to hap-"

"Do you want Naruto to die?"

"…" Tsunade gaped at the girl. "No. I do not."

"You see your brother and Dan in him, yes?"

"Yes…"

"I can stop Sasuke from killing Naruto, and those memories of the one most precious to you can still live on. Understand where I'm going with this?"

"…Yes…" Arene nodded and turned.

"I should take no longer than two days. If otherwise, send ANBU to the old training tree that your squad used to talk around, I will send Naruto there."

"In case you don't make it."

"Correct." Tsunade sighed and walked back around to sit down at her desk, before pouring herself a shot of sake.

"I dislike this."

"It doesn't matter…it's best for the village."

"Will you do it?"

"Save Naruto? I will do what I can."

"No…will you kill Sasuke to do so?"

"…" Tsunade looked up from her sake to see a stunned Arene.

"The girls came up to me this morning, to report the sleepover and to inform me that they currently lost you. Tenten pulled me to the side to tell me that you saw a resemblance to the movie you all watched to your relationship with Sasuke. What was the movie?"

"…Shinobi, Kunoichi, and War…" Tsunade winced.

"Ouch…why did you all watch that movie?"

"Good fight scenes." The Godaime nodded and drained her glass.

"You are not a member of the village. If you choose to help Sasuke, it will not be treason. You know this." Arene blinked at the words, before giving her reply.

"I will not betray the village. Even though I'm related to Oro-niisan, the village, minus a few, willingly took me in, for the sake of their home. I am indebted to do my best to return the favor, even with my life." Tsunade smiled, wearily.

"Good, you passed. Be back within two days, or I'm coming after you myself, clear?"

"As the glint of a newly sharpened kunai." Tsunade shook her head.

"You really need to stop hanging around Tenten, but you are dismissed. I will inform the others that you're on a mission."

Arene nodded and performed some hand signs.

"Moon style: Scented hunter!" Arene disappeared in a flash of gray light, leaving Tsunade alone in the office.

(Tsunade view)

She tagged the boys? I guess she suspected something after Orochimaru attacked the village. Oh well…back to business.

[Norm view

The Godaime got up and walked up to the door.

"You can let those girls in now, Shizune." The assistant soon opened the door, revealing Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Shino. "Sit down." The Haruno, Yamanaka, Hyuga, and The weapon mistress sat while The Aburame boy stood near the door. "I'm guessing you want to know about Arene?"

"Yes."

"She's on a mission." The reactions were scattered.

Ino-"What?"

Hinata-"Excuse me?"

Tenten-"Why couldn't we come?"

Shino-"…"

Sakura-"WHAT?" Tsunade sighed.

"Something came up and only she could handle it. It was even over my own head. Please understand that the mission was the hardest for me ever to give someone who I consider family…an…S-rank mission." A stunned silence filled the room as the group took in what was said. Sakura finally came to an conclusion.

"What are the chances of her living?"

"It would've been ninety-eight chance of death, but since she's recovering from her episode…" Tsunade broke off and sighed. "It's two points higher for death." Nobody said a word. The Godaime sighed. "Your mission of watching Arene is completed…it succeeded. You are dismissed." Shizune quickly escorted the group out of the office and closed the door with a snap. The assistant gave a forced smile to her boss.

"Anything else?"

"…yes…send for Kakashi. He should be aware of the situation of his students." The brown-haired woman nodded.

"Of course, Tsunade. I will go to him myself at once." As the woman began to leave, she paused at the door. "Oh…and Lady Tsunade? Please stop drinking that sake you thought you hid in the desk…you still left the shot glass out."

"Can I just finish the bottle?" Shizune sighed.

"If I said no, you would still do it, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." The assistant sweat-dropped at the reply.

"I will be back shortly, Lady Tsunade. Try not to destroy anything while I'm gone." As Shizune left, Tsunade whipped out her sake and began to pour, before pausing. The woman began to remember how Arene used to scold her drinking, insisting that she was being a terrible role model for the younger girl.

(Tsunade view)

Dang…she even gets me to stop drinking…as much…

[Norm view

The Godaime sighed and pushed her sake bottle to the side, along with shot glass and waited for Shizune to arrive with Kakashi. She did not have to wait long. Soon her helper and the sensei appeared. Kakashi got straight to the point.

"Sasuke and Naruto are trying to have a fight to the death and Arene just went after them to try to stop it?"

"Yes."

"She's not going to make it in time."

"She tagged them." Kakashi's eye blinked.

"What?" Tsunade sighed.

"Arene liked the idea that the Fourth Hokage had with using special kunai to transport over to the area summoned. She decided to copy it for herself. She isn't able to do it completely, but she manages to make it so she's able to transport a close distance away from her targeted place." Kakashi stared at the older woman.

"She practically mimicked the Fourth Hokage's special attack?" Tsunade grinned.

"Yep. Why do you seem so surprised? Naruto mastered the Rasengan in a week, when it took the Fourth two years. And Arene's further ahead than Naruto. I should know…I trained her on a lot of things."

"What?"

"I trained Arene for a while after her brother was caught in Konaha for that little time. She was going to stay with me, but then Orochimaru decided to leave and had Arene go with him. If she stayed, I would've stayed as well. But since she was gone, there was no point for me to stay in the village." Kakashi nodded.

"Since you let her leave to go retrieve the boys, can I go and supervise?"

"Only in one condition."

"Which is…?"

"Bring Arene back alive. I will not stand the pain and guilt if she dies, not only in her death, but also with the ones to come. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, dismissed."

* * *

HIII EVERYBODY! L-E-G-W-H here, and this was a long chappy…10 pages on Microsoft word…wow…I revealed another original jutsu again! That makes three! Jutsu circle, Memory revealed, and Scented hunter. If you don't understand what it does, here it is: Arene gives someone a trinket that has this tracker seal on it, which only she can sense. When she performs the jutsu, the seal that she is requesting to find summons her 5 miles from where it is. She is currently working on making so it will take her directly to the target, but there are still glitches. But its better than running forever! XD…n-e-ways…READ AND REVIEW! Next chappy will be Arene catching up with Sasuke and Naruto in the Valley of End. Serious fighting scenes (at least for me to write, not very descriptive in fight scenes, but I try!) so expect it soon! Review Memories by Angeloflove4eva to get a quicker update! (Mwahhahahahaha! Blackmail!) 


	38. Back at the hospital one last time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did…would it really be this popular? FYI…PLEASE DON'T ME MAD AT ME FOR THE ENDING OF THIS STORY!! PLEASE DON'T…I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

Arene was running. She was finally using Tsunade's training by increasing her strength in her legs, using her chakra. Arene ran 5 miles within two minutes and arrived at the Valley of End where the two boys were fighting to the finish. Arene made it in time to see Naruto's transformation into his one-tailed state. Without even considering her options, Arene materialized between the boys before they could move.

"Arene?" Naruto was the first to recognize the girl. "What are you doing here?" Before she could reply, Sasuke interrupted.

"Move. This is our fight." Arene turned and glared at the boy.

"Are you asking me to let you attempt to follow Itachi's footsteps?"

"What?"

"You are planning to kill Naruto, who you consider your best friend, in order to receive the Mangekyo Sharingan, correct?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, how did _you_ know?" Arene smirked.

"The shrine's floor is very dusty, you can see footprints on it very well. Especially if the footsteps are only going in one direction; do you know what I'm referring to?" Sasuke scowled.

"You're meddling."

"And you're an idiot, but whose holding grudges? Wait…you are. Over something you couldn't control. You know how stupid this is?"

"Shut up." Sasuke was shaking. "What do you know? I could have stopped it…I can kill Itachi…I can avenge my clan." Arene took a kunai from her pouch and got into her fighting stance.

"But killing Naruto will not do anything to do so. Not like you'll touch him." The said blonde spoke up.

"I can handle him, Arene, let us fight so he ca-"

"No…and get out of that form…push yourself too much and you'll die. Not to mention if you stay like that too long, _we'll_ have to fight."

"What?"

"Just get out of the form." Naruto shook his head stubbornly.

"No. We're settling this once and for all!" Both boys then did the hand signs for their special attacks and lunged for each other.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!" Arene covered her eyes with her arm as the two attacks clashed; creating an explosion that threw her into the waterfall. Arene resurfaced and shook the water out of her hair.

(Arene's view)

That was something…the Kyuubi's power against Oro-niisan's curse mark at the second stage…I hope the fox's strength won…he better have won.

[Norm view

The girl ran up the waterfall, to see Naruto, unconscious on the ground and Sasuke with a kunai in hand. The Uchiha glanced up to the soaked kunoichi and smirked.

"I win. Now I can get the Mangekyo Sharingan." Arene snarled.

"No you don't!" She disappeared and reappeared in between the two shinobi. "I said you weren't going to touch him!" A gray flame surrounded Arene's hand and struck Sasuke with a crunching noise as the boy crashed into a bolder. "If you want a battle, here it is!" Arene quickly attacked Sasuke, barely giving him a chance to protect himself. Blow after blow, the two fought, neither backing down. Sasuke, even with his curse mark activated to level two, struggled to keep up with Arene.

(Sasuke's view)

What kind of power…is this? She's attacking…without using her curse mark…is this the power Orochimaru taught her?

[Norm view

Sasuke blocked Arene's attack with his wing and jumped backwards to bring space between the two, as he began to perform the hand signs for his final assault.

"I'm finishing this up now! CHIDORI!" Sasuke flew towards Arene, who performed her own hand signs.

"WOLF'S curse!" Her hands formed into claws, with one of them, Arene took the chidori head on and pushed it to the side giving the other hand a chance to slit into Sasuke's chest, ripping skin on contact. The Uchiha slammed into the statue of the founders of Konaha, before staring at the younger version of the Sannin. Arene's appearance completely changed. Her hair rid itself from its tie and flowed to her mid back; Arene's skin turned a paler color like her brother's and her eyes were narrowed to a slit. Gray fire surrounded her in her jutsu circle, and blood lust filled the air with a suffocating atmosphere. "I said…leave. Him. Alone!" The girl advanced and slashed Sasuke's face, spurting blood everywhere. Sasuke flew backwards onto his back.

"…I see you've been holding out during missions. But you forgot something." The girl's eyes narrowed.

"And what is that?"

"Naruto on the edge of the cliff." Arene started and turned. Sure enough, the blonde was pushed over to rim of the cliff, and was close to falling. Quickly, Arene rushed over to the boy as he fell, caught him, and placed him away from the edge. She turned back to where Sasuke was to see nothing. The girl swiftly checked her surroundings; there was no sight of the Uchiha boy. Arene sighed and released her jutsu. Soon, her appearance went back to normal and she buckled onto the ground. She turned to her unconscious squad mate.

"I'm…sorry Naruto…I couldn't stop him." The storm continued to rain when Kakashi and Pakkun appeared. The sensei quickly checked on Naruto and turned to Arene.

"You kept him alive." She sighed.

"Yes…but I couldn't stop Sasuke…he ran when I turned." Kakashi put his arm around his pupil.

"But I know you tried, and he's probably bruised for life."

"…" Kakashi sighed as he picked up the blonde boy.

"He gave it his all, didn't he?" Arene glanced back at the men.

"Not only him, but the Kyuubi as well."

"What?" She nodded toward Naruto.

"He managed to go into his one-tailed state."

"And that means…?" Arene shook her head.

"I'm not good at explaining, surprisingly, Jiraiya is better." Kakashi shrugged.

"Fine. Are you ready to go? Naruto is going to need hospital treatment." Arene nodded.

"I am, does he need immediate treatment, because I can heal some wounds."

"I would help." Arene quickly performed some hand signs and began healing bruises, scratches, broken bones, and ripped muscles. After a while, she stopped and sighed.

"He's going to need more treatment as soon as possible. I can transport us five miles away from the hospital. Are you up to it?" Kakashi nodded and Pakkun shook his head.

"It will be too much of a hassle to send us all. I'll take my leave now." With that, the pug went away in a puff of smoke." The girl smiled.

"I've always like Pakkun. But lets head out. Moon style: Scented Hunter!"

Later after coming back to Konaha

Arene peeked around the corner, glancing from left to right before sneaking through. Content with the silence, Arene bean to walk around to check on the guys. She was at the hospital, and all the girls were with their male teammates who were recovering. Neji and Choji's surgery already occurred and their family and teammates were visiting.

(Arene's view)

I think I'll check on Naruto…Sakura should be visiting Lee right now…Tenten will probably be with Neji…Ino and Shikamaru with Choji…Hinata and Shino should be visiting Kiba and Akamaru…that sounds about right…

[Norm view

Arene walked up to Naruto's hospital room before pausing. Inside, she could hear Naruto yelling. Swiftly, Arene ran into the room, kunai in hand. There, she found Jiraiya and Naruto in mid jump, obviously celebrating. The girl smiled wearily.

"What's the good news? I need some." Naruto grinned.

"Pervy Sage is going to continue my training!" Arene's brow rose as she turned to the older man.

"Really? You are Jiraiya? I hope none of this training is around the women's bathhouse." The Toad Sage sighed.

"He's a good pupil, it would be a shame to let someone else oversee him. And I can't promise where the training will take place." Arene rolled her eyes at the reply.

"True about the first one, and I'm not responsible for stopping the second. Just try to hold off for as long as you can. And you." Arene turned to Naruto. "Keep him out of the bathhouse or I will tell everyone to destroy Ichiraku Ramen in _front_ of you. Got it?" Naruto gaped at Arene, horror struck.

"C-can you…d-do that?" The girl beamed.

"I can do a lot Naruto." The blond grinned sheepishly.

"Well…there is nothing to worry about…he won't even get close to a hot springs, I promise that on my love of ramen!" Arene smiled.

"Good. I'll leave you two to your celebrating." As she walked out of the room, Arene saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall. "Hi troublesome." The lazy boy glanced at her before looking back to the clouds.

"This is such a drag…I was hoping nobody would bother me." Arene was about to reply to the statement when she saw tearstains on his face.

"What happened?" Shikamaru looked drearily at Arene.

"What are you talking about?" Arene sighed.

"You know what I'm talking about…but let me give you the clues that shows something happened. When I asked you what happened, your: stomach dropped…breathing increased by .56, but that now changed to .58…heart is beating two more beats than usual…you're analyzing the area for an escape route…you figured out that I'm in front of, next to, and in plain sight of the only ones…and if you could escape, you would go the roof, where you were close to Choji if he needs something, but still be able to see the clouds…and now you're thinking about deploying your shadow, which is half a foot behind me." The Nara boy blinked.

"You caught all of that?"

"And Ino coming over, who's going to try to sneak Choji some BBQ chips." Sure enough, the blonde appeared around the corner, carrying a purse and a determined expression. Shikamaru glared at his female teammate.

"Ino…Choji can't eat anything that the hospital didn't give him. So take the chips back." Ino stared at her friend.

"How did you know?" The shadow ninja nodded towards Arene.

"She told me." Ino turned to the Sannin's sister.

"You did _you_ know?" Arene winked and began walking away.

"That's my secret kunoichi secret." Arene left the two dumbfounded ninja and walked out of the hospital. Outside, she went towards the shinobi memorial stone, in hope of finding a certain gravity defying haired ninja. Soon, she arrived at the stone and she there she found her target; Kakashi stood, staring at the plaque, lost in memories. Arene sighed, which took Kakashi's attention from the names.

"Yo."

"Remembering the good days?" Kakashi shook his head.

"You mean remembering the days when I was foolish?"

"Was?" Kakashi looked at the girl dully.

"You _know_ what happened."

"Yes…but you said foolish in the past tense, but you still are."

"How?"

"Because of two things." Kakashi raised his brow expectantly.

"Which are…?"

"One: you read those terrible books that Jiraiya writes…" Kakashi smiled.

"And the other?"

"You still think that it is your fault that Obito died." Kakashi turned fully to his pupil.

"What?" Arene caught the venom in his voice, but continued while shrugging.

"Do you want me to show you how it wasn't your fault?"

"How?" Arene smiled.

"Through your memories, of course."

* * *

**HIII EVERYBODY! This is…sadly…the final chappy of **_**Somebody like you**_**…I know I could possibly get flamed for this cliffy ending…but…guess what? I have a new Naruto story…and guess what…IT'S A SEQUEL! YAY…and guess what? Two things…one: the title of the new story is **_**Somebody like her**_**…so it'll be easy to remember…and the second thing is…IT'S ALREADY UPDATED ON FANFICTION! Same genre…same people…I just ran out of room for this story…but that's about it!**


End file.
